


Hypnotic

by cutesymochi



Category: TXT (Korea Band), Tomorrow X Together | TXT (Band)
Genre: And wants his hyung for himself, Beomgyu is also a very flirty boy, Beomgyu is really a monster, Beomgyu is so jealous, M/M, REALLY flirty, Someone save this confused boy, Soobin and Yeonjun are in a relationship, Soobin is a very pure and amazing boyfriend, The writer (me) is scared of this story, Yeonjun and Beomgyu were childhood friends, Yeonjun is so messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutesymochi/pseuds/cutesymochi
Summary: This fic was a prompt made by my best friend Selda. So this is made for you and i hope you like it :DAlso, a little bit of warning:I swear to god I didn't planned for Beomgyu to be THAT flirty but it happened and I'm sorry if some people find that uncomfortable or something... he is 18-19 years old now, which in my country he is now an adult but he's still young and i understand if thats offensive or uncomfortable.





	1. "Magnetic everything about you, you really got me, now..."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a prompt made by my best friend Selda. So this is made for you and i hope you like it :D
> 
> Also, a little bit of warning:   
> I swear to god I didn't planned for Beomgyu to be THAT flirty but it happened and I'm sorry if some people find that uncomfortable or something... he is 18-19 years old now, which in my country he is now an adult but he's still young and i understand if thats offensive or uncomfortable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hyung”
> 
> “Hmm?”
> 
> They looked at each other, Beomgyu’s hands now pulling Yeonjun to a kiss that had Yeonjun hypnotized, not caring for the pain of the bruise and melting in the other’s lips. Yeonjun at that moment feels like he’s in heaven.
> 
> Beomgyu is the first to break the kiss, looking at the elder’s eyes:
> 
> “You’re mine, Hyung”

  

 **_"Magnetic everything about you_ **  
**_You really got me, now..."_ **

The last time Yeonjun saw him, he was crying as the car drifted away with _him_ …

The boy with the light brown hair…

His childhood friend and first love…

And now, in the hallway of the school…

They locked eyes and Yeonjun felt his legs stop functioning, his heart sped up that he felt it would go out of his chest, as the boy smirked at him with an unholy confidence.

_He remembered me…_

Yeonjun stopped in his tracks; he was staring at him and vice versa; the youngster’s dark brown eyes piercing through his soul…

_He smirked_

And Yeonjun felt like he was missing air… that smirk, those lips, those eyes, his chestnut hair… his name came back to his mind as a forbidden word:

_Beomgyu_

“Junnie!”

Yeonjun blinked surprised, snapping out of his thoughts, and looked at Soobin apologetically.

“I- I’m sorry babe, you were saying?”

“Yeonjun, what’s up with you today? You okay?”- He asked while he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand tenderly, giving it a kiss

Yeonjun smiled and stared at Soobin’s eyes, they were so full of life and gentleness that it drove him crazy. He loved his boyfriend so much, how he cared for him and made him smile all the time. Yeonjun was so lucky to have Soobin in his life and he couldn’t be thankful enough…

_But…_

_Those eyes…_

_Those lips…_

_Beomgyu…_

_He is-_

“-HOT!”

Yeonjun looked behind him, an annoyed face printed in his features, and he saw two boys standing behind him holding their trays of food, looking at someone at the entrance of the cafeteria that Yeonjun couldn’t see as they were blocking his vision.

“It’s the new kid”- Soobin announced surprised, taking a bite of his sandwich and smiling, looking at the same direction- “He’s really cute, his name is Beomgyu”

_I know…_

“Really?”- Yeonjun asked- “Have you talked to him?”

“No need to, really- Soobin took a sip of his drink- “The great majority of the school knows him because most people are head over heels for him, boys and girls. We are older than him and even people of our grade are really into him”

Yeonjun felt a pang of jealously flouring on his chest, Beomgyu was already attracting attention and that was making Yeonjun feel all kind of emotions… none of them being good ones… He looked over and saw the boy holding his tray of food and next to him were two boys laughing with him. Beomgyu’s smile…  
He was missing air, he took a sip of water and leaned back on his chair, hearing again the voices of the boys behind them.

“Damn, that kid can get it anytime”- The tallest of them spoke, laughing as the others joined him agreeing with him.

“He’s so small… and so fragile”- The other one said

“He is! Damn… it’s been so long since we last had such fine meat in this fucking school”- They laughed.

Yeonjun gripped his fork tightly, trying to calm himself down, finding incredibly difficult to not explode in anger.

“No, but dude, he has the most gentle voice… I heard him speaking when I was on my way to the principal’s office, and I shit you not… he has the voice of the angels, ‘kay? I’m not kidding, seriously”- The other man sighed and the tall guy continued- “Yes, I know, but just fucking think about this… can you imagine his scream?”

_WHAT?_

Yeonjun slammed his hands on the table, startling Soobin who jumped slightly:

“Junnie?”

Yeonjun turned around and pushed the kid without warning, making him fall and grunt in pain. Yeonjun recognized his face right away, of course… he should have known; it was a boy from his class, with a reputation of being a total pervert and a troublemaker.

“You asshole!”- Yeonjun screamed, laying a punch on the kid’s face and his friend hurried out of the cafeteria, probably to tell on a teacher about him and the fight.

The kid managed to stop Yeonjun’s hand and punched him back, as the jerk stood up and as he saw that the whole cafeteria was staring at him, he ran away throwing a glare at Yeonjun. Soobin hurried to him with a scared expression and he was saying something to him, but his mind was elsewhere…

On _him…_

Beomgyu’s brown eyes were staring at him, a frightened expression printed on his delicate features.

_No… don’t look at me like that… smile…_

Soobin managed to haul him up and Yeonjun hissed in pain, his jaw bruised due to the punch and his boyfriend insisted that he must go to the nurse’s office. As much as the eldest refused, the worried expression of Soobin made him give up, and let his boyfriend help him out of the cafeteria.

**+x+**

The classes were over and both Yeonjun and Soobin began to gather their things, Soobin finished first and went to his boyfriend and being extra careful of his injury, he kissed him, smiling widely.

“I’ll going ahead, I’m going to bring the bike to the entrance for you”

“Thank you, Binnie”- Yeonjun said, smiling tenderly, pulling his boyfriend’s face closer to his’ and kissing him.

Soobin chuckled as he caressed the elder’s soft hair and stopped, much to Yeonjun’s dismay. Soobin walked outside the classroom leaving Yeonjun gathering his books and papers that were scattered on his desk. He made a mental note; he seriously needed a portfolio.

He heard the door open again, and Yeonjun felt a presence behind him. Yeonjun turned with a smile on his face, thinking it was his boyfriend, but he was wrong:

“You…”

Beomgyu stood leaning on the desk behind him.

_Soobin’s desk…_

The youngster looked at him with a smile and Yeonjun felt his legs starting to give up… why was he feeling like this? He had a _boyfriend_ god-damnit!

“Hi, Yeonjun-hyung”

_Damn you, his voice…_

_Angelic voice…_

“Beomgyu, what are you doing here?”

“Just passing by to say hello! It’s been so long since I last saw you”- The youngster said- “I wanted to see you again”

Yeonjun smiled, still putting his stuff away… now with some struggle because his hands were trembling, and he was starting to get nervous around the boy.

“Yes, it’s been so long, isn’t it?”

“Hyung…”

Yeonjun heard some movement and steps, and the moment he turned around, his heart almost stopped.

Beomgyu was so close to him, so close that Yeonjun stopped breathing, he was now trapped between the youngster’s frail body and his desk. He couldn’t think clearly… he was hypnotized in those dark eyes that he had missed for so long… his childhood crush… the love of his life…

_Love…_

_Soobin…_

Yeonjun cleared his throat:

“Beomgyu, I have a boyfriend”

The brown-eyed boy blinked and the elder saw how the smile started to disappear, he felt bad to the point that he almost blamed himself for saying that to him, but he stopped the thought.

“I know, Hyung”- The youngster whispered- “The thing is, Yeonjun-hyung…I never stopped loving you, and I never forgot you. Please, be mine…”

“I’m sorry”-Yeonjun said, looking directly at Beomgyu’s eyes- “I can’t, Beomgyu. I love my boyfriend and I won’t leave him”

Beomgyu glared at Yeonjun and smirked; he circled his arms around the elder’s neck and pulled his face close to the youngest, their lips almost touching;

“Oh yeah?”- Beomgyu whispered.

Yeonjun began to stutter, trying to say something to the youngster, but at the sight of the boy's lips all the words are gone… he’s lost. Beomgyu smiled and pecks the elder’s lips. An ephemeral kiss, that went too fast for Yeonjun’s liking.

“Do you really love him?”

He stares at Yeonjun, noticing how the male was speechless. The elder’s mind racing with memories of his childhood, the crush…

His crush…

The boy he loved so much…

“I love…

Dark hair…

A gentle smile…

_Soobin…_

“Soobin”

Beomgyu, at the mention of the other’s name, stops trying to kiss him and stares at Yeonjun. The elder feeling kind of sad for the loss of the other’s lips on his’, but he pushed the thought away.

The youngster looked at him, not letting go of him:

“Hyung, why did you punch the boy at the cafeteria?”

Yeonjun looked at him confused, why the sudden question…?

“It doesn’t ma-”

“Why? Hyung”- Beomgyu began to caress Yeonjun’s jaw, where the bruise was.

“H- he… he said… things about you” He looked at the deep brown eyes of the lad- “I won’t-”

“You think I don’t know?” -Beomgyu said with a serious tone, still caressing the bruise.

His expression was unreadable, he pressed a kiss on the bruise, and Yeonjun felt his heartbeat… was he seriously going to die right now?

“Hyung”

“Hmm?”

They looked at each other, Beomgyu’s hands now pulling Yeonjun to a kiss that had Yeonjun hypnotized, not caring for the pain of the bruise and melting in the other’s lips. Yeonjun at that moment feels like he’s in heaven.

Beomgyu is the first to break the kiss, looking at the elder’s eyes:

“You’re mine, Hyung”

“Beomie…”

The youngster smiled at the nickname and pulled Yeonjun to kiss him again, as the eldest’ hand roamed on Beomgyu’s soft hair...

_Dark soft hair…_

_Dark gentle hands…_

_Soobin. Soobin._

_Soobin. Soobin_

_Soobin._

Yeonjun broke the kiss rapidly, staring at Beomgyu whose expression turned dark.

“You’re so foolish”

“I love him”- Yeonjun exclaimed, still staring at the youngster’s intense look- “I love Soobin, Beomgyu. I’m not yours."

The boy closed his eyes and sighed, a small smile appearing on his lips as he separated himself from Yeonjun:

“You love him for now, Hyung"

The elder stared at the youngster, attentive to his movements.

Beomgyu grabbed his bag and walked toward the door, opening the door but stopping and looking back at him with a smile, he said:

“But your heart belongs to me, you’re mine, not his’” 

 


	2. "I don't wanna come back down, I don't wanna touch the ground..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was so frustrating for him how, after Beomgyu left the classroom, Yeonjun had to catch his breath and after some minutes of collecting his thoughts, he sprinted to the school’s entrance to see his boyfriend… his ACTUAL boyfriend, and pretend he didn’t just kissed his childhood crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the people who commented on the first chapter, so then it's decided:  
> This will be a chaptered fic!  
> I really hope you all enjoy chapter 2, it's a real thrill to write this! Beomgyu's character and Soobin's seem really different, do they?  
> I'll update every so often because i want to show you guys good written fics, as english is not my first language... although i know it will have grammar errors anyway, i'm sorry for that.

Yeonjun couldn’t sleep.

Now that he was lying on his bed, the intrusive thoughts began to assault his mind, torturing him.

“Beomgyu…”

His name still sounded like a curse in his lips, and the voice of him –the memory of what he said– made Yeonjun feel dizzy.

**_“Please, be mine…”_ **

The smug smile of Beomgyu, the sparkle in his brownish eyes, the confidence in himself… it was no wonder how the boy had the school on his feet and knowing that made Yeonjun feel a burning sensation on his stomach.

**_“Can you imagine his scream?”_ **

Yeonjun gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, this was too much… why was this happening? Why…?

**_“Your heart belongs to me”_ **

It was so frustrating for him how, after Beomgyu left the classroom, Yeonjun had to catch his breath and after some minutes of collecting his thoughts, he sprinted to the school’s entrance to see his boyfriend… his ACTUAL boyfriend, and pretend he didn’t just kissed his childhood crush.

But…

_“Where were you?”_

_“I had a lot of papers out, I’m sor- Are you okay, Binnie?”_

_“What-? Yes, yes…come on, let’s go”_

Yeonjun sighed as he turned his head around and closed his eyes. Soobin had looked at him with a hint of disbelief, and Yeonjun could tell that something was going on, his boyfriend had seemed nervous. And he was scared of that…

**_“Your heart belongs to me”_ **

“Binnie…”

**+x+**

“Junnie! Good morning!”

Yeonjun closed the classroom door and smiled at the bright grin that his boyfriend had, his eyes almost like crescent moons and the dimples… the eldest felt butterflies on his stomach, he just loved him so much…

He went looking for Soobin’s lips and kissed him, the smirk not leaving his mouth as the youngster laughed and looked at Yeonjun’s eyes with curiosity:

“What was that for?”

“What? Can’t I kiss my beautiful bunny?”

Soobin laughed at the nickname and kissed him back; Yeonjun felt sparks and snaked his arm around the boy’s waist, bringing him close.

“Binnie”

“Junnie”

At that, Yeonjun laughed and placed his head in the boy’s shoulders. They always did that, the eldest would call the other’s name and Soobin would answer like that. Seeing Yeonjun’s reaction, the youngster continued to smile, waiting for what the elder had to say:

“Listen, about yesterday… I-”

Soobin narrowed his eyes, unclear on what the former wanted to say.

“It’s just that… you seemed nervous, did something happened while I was gone?”

Soobin’s smile faded, and Yeonjun’s mental alarm went off:

“Soobin, what happened?”

“Hyung, it was nothing, seriously”

“Babe… Binnie, please tell me”

The seriousness in Yeonjun’s voice made Soobin sigh and then look at him with nervousness, Yeonjun noticed how his boyfriend began to fidget with his fingers before he started talking:

“It’s just- I was waiting for you and you were taking so long… and out of the sudden, I saw the new kid going out…”

“The new ki- Choi Beomgyu?”

“Yes, I didn’t even paid that much attention, because I was on my phone but… he saw me, greeted me and began to do small talk. I-”

“Small talk?”- Yeonjun asked surprised

“Yeah, like mi name and grade level, trivial things… but he then asked if I was waiting for someone. I, of course, said that I was waiting for you and…”- Soobin stopped, staring at Yeonjun intensely- “He then smiled, but… as if he is that cat from _Alice in Wonderland_ and his eyes, Junnie…”

**_“You love him for now, Hyung"_ **

“What about them…?”

“It had a glint on them… the kind that his angelic face didn’t match at all with them”- Soobin shuddered, while Yeonjun just stood up, looking at his boyfriend in shock- “After that, he just said goodbye and left but… I felt so nervous and confused”

_Beomgyu, what the hell…_

“Bunny… maybe you were just tired, yesterday was a pretty agitated day for us, remember?”- Yeonjun pointed at his bruise- “Got a nice reminder of it”

“Perhaps you’re right”- Soobin rested his head on the elders’ shoulders- “And that reminder is because you looked for it, I still don’t understand why you hit that guy from Group B”

“He… annoyed me and kept pushing my seat”

“I’m just thankful he didn’t hurt you badly”- Soobin said as he caressed the bruise, kissing it softly…

_Just like Beomgyu did…_

“You look like a bad boy with that”

“Is it now?” -Yeonjun said teasingly- “Do I seem hot to you? Shall I call the bastard and tell him to bruise the other side too?”

Soobin laughed and hugged him, almost restraining him so Yeonjun wouldn’t leave the classroom. The elder returned him the hug, smiling wide and relieved to hear the younger laughing, forgetting the confusing experience of yesterday.

**_“Your heart belongs to me”_ **

Yeonjun tightened the grip on Soobin; feeling chills as he remembered the words from the youngster.

The class went smoothly, strangely for Yeonjun, because he always felt like the hours would pass so slowly… He kept leaning back, waiting if Soobin would massage him or something, but the younger of the two was paying attention to what the teacher was saying, and for the first time he was glad he did… He would usually be annoyed that his boyfriend wouldn’t notice him once in a while, behaving like a _whinny baby boyfriend_ (as the youngest would say in a joke) but now, he was glad that Soobin’s mind was busy with other things.

_Beomie, what is happening to you?_

He glanced at his notebook and scribbled:

_He wants me_

_But I don’t…_

_I don’t…_

_I don’t?_

He let out a breath in frustration and let go of the pen.

He was in so much trouble…

**+x+**

“Beomgyu-hyung!”

The chestnut-haired boy turned around and saw Taehyun holding a bottle of water that he offered it to him.

“Here, got this for you, sports class is going to end us today apparently, we’re playing against Group B”

Beomgyu took the bottle and smiled at him, as he continued to change his clothes to the sports one, Taehyun started to do the same as him.

“What are we playing?”

“Rumor says that its soccer”- Taehyun said in a serious tone- “If it’s that, then we’re doomed. Class B is full of cheaters and bullies, so we’ll have to be careful”

Beomgyu laughed and started to tie his shoes, while Taehyun exclaimed:

“I’m serious Beomie, they’re mean, we need to be careful or we will be visiting the school’s nurse with a broken bone”

“Okay, okay Tae, I promise I’ll be careful”

As soon as both boys finished changing they went outside the school, where the instructor had gathered up the groups and in no time, students were sorted in their positions, walked to the soccer field ready to start the game.

Taehyun was sitting on the bench, looking at his friend with the nerves showing in his eyes, while Beomgyu was midfielder. As he went and positioned himself on the field, he felt people from the rival team staring at him and rolled his eyes.

_So annoying…_

“That’s him…”-He heard a guy murmur in the other group.

Beomgyu couldn’t spot the source of the voice though, because in that moment he heard the whistle of the instructor, the game starting in a second and the ball already in possession of the Group B.

As fast as Beomgyu was, the competitors were in advantages for being a grade above them, so they were fast, competitive and –as Taehyun said- cheaters. Many of Beomgyu’s classmates were already on the floor or really scared that they didn’t even dared to take the ball.

“Hello princess”

Beomgyu looked back and saw a boy grinning at him, various bruises adorning his cheeks… _oh…_

_Junnie._

“Listen cupcake, you’re too precious to get hurt, so why don’t you step down from this game? We don’t want to injure your beautiful face.”

The youngster frowned in disbelief, was that guy serious?

“Pardon?”

“You are a treasure right now in this school, a fine meat, you get my drift?”- The male said, staring intensely at Beomgyu, who was still trying to get distance from the boy- “So, be a good princess and go sit there in the bench, yes baby?”

Beomgyu glared at him, feeling himself getting angrier by the second, spotting the ball near him and running behind it, managing to take it from the opponents midfielder. He succeeded on getting away from the guy, who had muttered a curse, so he ran toward the goal fast and looking by his sides… he was alone, and he smiled. He could hear Taehyun screaming his name and his other classmates too, yet he focused, he had a chance and he positioned himself and kicked the ball…

_Goal._

Beomgyu’s smile widened, as he was surrounded by his classmates and hugged him, Tae also joining them.

“Beomie! You did it!”

The whistle of the instructor signaling the end of the first half, and as the classmates of Beomgyu returned to the bench and their positions, he spotted the boy glaring at him, to which Beomgyu leered and said in a mocking tone:

“Call me King next time, _baby_ ”

**+x+**

Yeonjun walked toward the lockers, trying not to let the books in his arms fall down, his books of physics and literature were so heavy and his bag was already full of papers… he needed to clean his bag urgently.

He saw two girls running to catch up a friend of theirs who had her locker near him.

“Mai! Did you hear? Group B was defeated today in football!”

_What?_

He opened his eyes in amazement as he listened closely.

Group B had his reputation, assholes that claimed to be superior to the whole school; they were bullies who targeted students of low-grade level and same level, no exceptions. Even the teachers suffered from them, so to hear that they were defeated on something… that was some news to be aware of.

“For real? I can’t believe it…”- The girl said, still throwing her books in the locked, her voice tainted in surprise.

“Yes! We couldn’t believe it either, and it was 3-0!”

“3-0, that’s crazy!!! Those bullies finally got a taste of what they frickin’ deserved”

“And guess what? It was students from lower level grades! The juniors did it!”

Yeonjun’s mouth opened, well that was a surprise all right… Juniors standing up to the bullies… although he pitied the group or person that did it, because Group B wouldn’t let them live for next time…

“And guess who scored those goals!”

“Who? Stop doing the suspense already Suzy!”

“Choi Beomgyu! The new cutie!”

_Be-!_

Yeonjun slammed the locker door closed and grabbed his bag, feeling his blood running cold.

_Beomgyu Beomgyu Beomgyu Beomgyu Beomgyu_

He ran past many people rushing to the entrance of the school, searching the now familiar face, but he couldn’t see him anywhere. His brain was working overdrive, almost like a terminator, scanning the faces of the students trying to see if Beomgyu were among them… until-

“Hey, you!”- Yeonjun raised his hands, the smaller boy turning to see him.

He was one of the two friends he had seen with Beomgyu on the cafeteria, for the first time feeling thankful for being attentive that day.

The boy looked from his locker to see the eldest and his eyes grew shocked, with a hint of confusion crossing his expression:

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry but do you know where Beomgyu is?”

“Who’s asking?”

“Listen, I’m a friend of his’, I need to talk to him”

“Yeah, you and half of the school, _Hyung_ ”

The honorific felt like a cold threat of the youngster for some reason, Yeonjun could see how the incredulity and overprotectiveness invaded the boy, something that the eldest felt thankful for… but now it was not the time for that.

“Look, I’m not here for whatever you’re thinking, okay? I’m his childhood friend”

“Are you, now?”- The boy crossed his arms, a mocking tone in his voice- “Do you have any idea how many times people have said that to me already?”

“Just LISTEN-”

“Yeonjun- hyung”

Yeonjun turned around rapidly at the sound of the familiar voice, seeing in front of him a freshly showered Beomgyu now in his uniform, looking impeccable and with a surprised expression in his face.

The eldest opened his mouth, but Beomgyu spoke first:

“Don’t worry Tae, I do know him”

“You sure? He’s a grade level above us, that seems fishy… he said you were his childhood friend”

“ _Friend_? He said that?”- Beomgyu laughed, walking to stand next to Tae- “Alright then, yes, we were _friends_ ”

Beomgyu looked at Yeonjun, placing a hand on Taehyun’s shoulder:

“This is Taehyun, my best friend, and him”- He pointed at the eldest- “is my childhood _friend_ , Choi Yeonjun”

“My pleasure or whatever… listen, I’ll go ahead with Kai, Beomie”- Taehyun said, as he grabbed his bag, directing a threatening glance at Yeonjun and a smile to Beomgyu, walking away and leaving them alone in the hallway.

_Beomie, huh?_

A pang of jealously crossed the elder’s chest.

Beomgyu smirked and proceeded to open his locker, grabbing his books from his bag and placing them inside, while taking other papers and notebooks out.

“So, what bring you here, hyung?”

“I- I heard you defeated Group B”- Yeonjun said, his hand rubbing behind his neck- “Is that true?”

“ _My group_ defeated them, I scored the goals that they assisted me”- The youngster corrected, glancing at the eldest- “I’m not that good at soccer you know?”

“Well you proved today that you are”

Beomgyu closed his locker and grabbed his bag looking at the other boy:

“Did you really came here to ask me that?”

“Beomie, you are in danger, Group B are bullies, and-”

“And you, my prince charming, came here to protect me from them?”- The youngster said with a smile, as he walked close to Yeonjun.

“I-“

“Did you?”

“I was worried, they could-“

“Am I that defenseless and weak?”

Yeonjun went silent; they were so close now, too close…Beomgyu circled his arms around Yeonjun’s neck.

“Why did you came here, _hyung_?”

**_“Please, be mine…”_ **

“Beomie…”

Beomgyu’s smile widened at the nickname, Yeonjun stared at him, the expression of the youngster’s angelic face was tender, soft, yet the grin… it was-

**_“As if he is that cat from Alice in Wonderland”_ **

_Soobin_

“Why did you talked to my boyfriend yesterday?”

The arms around his neck faltered, yet the youngster drew his elder close almost kissing him.

“I needed to meet him, he’s my so called ‘competition’ after all”- He said in a whisper- “Why? Are you worried I might take him instead of you? He’s really cute… I even considered it”

A burning sensation began to flourish inside of Yeonjun: he grabbed Beomgyu’s arms and slammed him on the wall, trapping him.

“You wouldn’t dare”

“Want to bet? I might have scared him a bit but I have my ways”

“NO”

Beomgyu was surprised to see his hyung so angry, the voice of the eldest echoing through the hallway:

“You leave him out of this, Soobin is _mine_ ”

“And _you’re_ mine, hyung”- Beomgyu said as he broke from the grip of Yeonjun and took a step forward- “So what comes now? You love him, I can tell… yet you came running to me the second you hear that I’m in danger…”

“You’re my friend”

“Am I really? Then tell me: what kind of person melts on their friend’s lips?”

Yeonjun felt himself blush at Beomgyu’s question, not daring to answer. He knew, he just knew what he was seeking for Yeonjun to respond, but he wouldn’t do it.

“Answer me, hyung”

“You already know, what’s the point on saying it?”

“I want to hear you say it”

Yeonjun looked at the youngster, shaking his head, imploring the boy with his eyes…

“Beomgyu…”

“When we were at school, a few years ago before I left, you defended me from the bullies that took my tiger plushie; then you carried me on your back when I fell from the swings; stayed at the hospital three days when I got that virus from the food in the amusement park; and when you punched Si Woo because he wanted to ‘steal me away from you’ and now…”

“Beomie…”

“You kissed me back yesterday, while your boyfriend was waiting for you at the entrance of the school”

“I-I stopped you”- Yeonjun said, with a crack in his voice, tears already forming in the eyes of the elder.

“Yet you kissed back”- Beomgyu grinned- “And for quite a few moments I must say, while your hands roamed in my hair, until you _casually_ remembered your little Soobinnie and decided to stop”

Yeonjun let out a whimper, the tears starting to fall down against Yeonjun’s will. He was trying so hard to contain himself from breaking down in front of him… yet the pain and the emotions were just too much…

“So let me ask you again”

“Stop-“

“What kind of person melts on their friend’s lips?”

“Beomgyu…”

“Tell me, hyung”

Yeonjun looked up, sniffing as the tears came out together with his sobs. Beomgyu wasn’t even grinning at this point; he was waiting for him to answer.

So Yeonjun took air, closed his eyes, the image of Soobin smiling at him and the taste of his lips invading his mind.

_Soobin_

“The ones that are in love with them”- He answered, and broke down crying.

_I’m so sorry…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> You can all find me in twitter too! @cutesymochi


	3. "No where to turn, no one to help, it's almost like I don't even know myself..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! once again here i am delivering chapter 3!  
> I'm... actually scared of Beomgyu now, every time i open the fic document and stare at the page im just like: "Oh what will you do now beomgyu...? T^T"  
> If i'm being honest with you guys, I... really don't know how this story will end... I used to know who would stay with who... but as you guys can see, Beomie's character is so unpredictable and if you all get surprised by his actions, I get spooked too... AND I'M THE WRITER!  
> So... this is just a warning ahahahah I really hope it ends well...  
> ALSO!!!! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH for the comments! They are so amazing to read and I'm so flattered for the support and compliments, I'm so happy to see that you all are enjoying the story and the characters! I'm also having fun writing it! So thank you, from the bottom of my heart!  
> Ok so, without further ado, enjoy this chapter and see you next time!

Yeonjun looked up to see the youngster; he was staring at the elder with a devastated expression as he tried to control his tears. The boy went close to the elder, hugging him:

“Leave him… be with me, hyung”

“I can’t…”

“Junnie please… I love you”

The elder’s heart shattered as he heard the pain in the boy’s voice, he stared at him teary eyed and Yeonjun almost fell on his knees:

“Beomie I can’t, I seriously can’t… Soobin is-”

The tears started to fall from Beomgyu’s eyes, as the elder cupped Beomgyu’s cheek, wiping them as he looked at the smaller boy tenderly:

“I am with Soobin, Gyu…you must understand this”

“Hyung… don’t do this”

“Beomie, come on… I’m sure there are better people than me, you must have had a crush on someone on that Philippines’s school you went or something”

The smaller boy shook his head as he kept looking at his hyung:

“The only crush I’ve ever had is you, I love you, Junnie…That hasn’t changed, and it never will”- Beomgyu said, stuttering, still crying but trying to control himself, he let out a sob- “There is no one better for me, only you. It’s always been you”

Yeonjun looked at him, getting lost in Beomgyu’s words, he circled his arms around the boy’s waist without noticing, pulling him close.

_Those tears shouldn’t be in his angelic face…_

“Hyung”

“Don’t cry”

“Make me”

Yeonjun shook his head as he drew close to Beomgyu’s face, touching foreheads:

“Don’t be like this, obey your hyung”

The youngster’s hands went to the other’s face, caressing his cheeks:

“Always”

The eldest smiled, looking at him tenderly and just as he was about to loose his grip on the boy, Beomgyu drew his face closer to the others’ their lips colliding.

_No, this is not right…_

Yeonjun started to feel dizzy, his hands that were in Beomgyu’s waist went to his neck, deepening the kiss and closed his eyes as he savored the other’s lips.

_No… Yes… No… Yes…_

_Yes…_

_~~No…~~ _

_Yes… ~~~~_

_~~No…~~ _

_Yes…_

_Soobin… my Soobin…_

_Soobin…_

**_“I love you, Yeonjun”_ **

_Stop…_

_STOP!_

“No, we can’t do this”

Yeonjun stood away from Beomgyu who stared at him in shock, a betrayed expression adorning his face:

“Its because of _him_ is it?”- He spat- “It’s all because of that so called _boyfriend_ of yours, he’s the one that’s-”

“No, no… Don’t you dare place the blame on him”- Yeonjun said coldly, pointing him an accusatory finger- “The only ones that have done wrong here is us, not him”

“He has!”-Beomgyu said in a poisonous tone. Yeonjun noticed how the youngster’s eyes were filled with anger- “The blame he has is not knowing who your heart belongs to, being still next you when you don’t even love him!”

“And according to you, who do I truly love? To who does my heart belong to? You? You’re wrong, Beomgyu”

“Am I?”-He said, glaring at the eldest, challenging him- “That kiss a second ago said the contrary”

“You-”

“Yes, I have to do everything here, _I_ kissed you. Big deal. Yet there you where also kissing me back, just like last time… and that day in the pier, remember?”

Yeonjun’s blood ran cold: the pier…

“That was long ago”

“It still counts, especially because of what you said”

“Beom-”

“Do you still remember?”

Yeonjun stayed silent, of course he did… but he wasn’t going to admit it to him.

“No”

“Liar”- Beomgyu smiled, you swore that I would forever be the owner of your heart”

Yeonjun shuddered at the words; the pier that day was beautiful and lots of tourists were there, the sea was a beautiful blue and the sky too… The two of them had gone there, holding hands the last day before Beomgyu had left.

“You may be the owner of my heart”- Yeonjun said, looking at the boy’s dark-brown eyes- “Yet, get this inside your head; my whole life and soul belongs to Soobin, not you”

The eldest noted how the boy tensed with his words, his eyes filling with tears again but not due to sadness no… Yeonjun shivered, staring at them; Beomgyu’s tears of anger.

The youngster went to grab his bag and then turned to the eldest:

“Then be careful, hyung. Because your boyfriend may have your life and soul, but is the heart the only one that rules love. And I assure you, hyung, that your dear Soobin will end up really hurt, not by me, but you”

**+x+**

 

_Soobinnie, Soobinnie…_

_Gentle and innocent Soobinnie…_

_What a shame, what a pain_

_That you must go away._

“Tae, can you do me a favor?”

**+x+**

Three weeks later…

“Binnie”

“Junnie”- The male said while looking above him, Yeonjun hovering behind him as the younger sat down on his desk, looking up.

Yeonjun smiled and leaned down to plant a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead, as Soobin giggled.

The older walked toward his desk in front of the younger boy, sat down and turned around, crossing his arms on Soobin’s desk and resting his head while staring at him.

“What?”

“Nothing, I’m just-”

Soobin stared at him confused, a small smile appearing on his mouth showing his dimples. Yeonjun blushed:

_GOD, I love you so much!_

“I’m just so in love with you, I- come here”

The youngster rolled his eyes, yet he kept his smile on. As soon as both were resting their heads on the desk, Yeonjun poked Soobin’s cheek and let out a chuckle, to which the younger boy just hid his head on his own arms while blushing.

“Binnie~”

“Stop!”

“Nooooo, show me your dimples”- Yeonjun said while he laughed, earning a playful punch from his boyfriend.

“You’re being mean, no”

“Bunny! Come on…”

“No”

Yeonjun tried to calm his laughter by pretending to have a serene and calm voice, taking deep breaths and trying again:

“Look, I’m not laughing”

“Liar”

“Binnie”

“Yeonjun”

“Babe”

“Yeonjun”

“Babe, please”

“Yeonjun”

The eldest turned around as he laughed, giving in to the repressed chuckles and giggles. His boyfriend was so cute, he just couldn’t help it, and he was always so nice, gentle, so caring, so supportive and adorable…

Yeonjun turned around again, looking still and the youngest still hiding his face in his arms. The eldest ruffled the boy’s dark hair, earning a grunt from him. Finally raising his head, a pout printed on his face that made Yeonjun chuckle a bit:

“Aishh!! Hyung!”

“Bunny!”

“I hate you”

“No you don’t”- Yeonjun said while he kissed him.

Soobin immediately replaced his pout with a smile, which made Yeonjun let out a giggle, that resulted on the youngster smacking his textbook on his shoulder as the teacher entered the class.

**+x+**

“Soobin hyung?”

The boy, as he heard the voice, turned around and he almost dropped his bag.

Choi Beomgyu stood before him, a tender expression adorning his delicate face:

“Choi Beomgyu…”- He said, a hint of tremor in his voice, yet a polite smile adorning his face.

The boy grinned, noting the tone of the eldest and he went closer to him as he watched how Soobin placed a book on the pile he had in his arms.

“Wow… Are those for projects?”

“Oh, well… some of them are to read on my free time”- Soobin said, pointing at another pile of books on the floor.

Beomgyu went closer to him looking at the books; due to the closeness, Soobin noticed how his uniform was perfectly clean with no stains or wrinkles, a boy that resembled an angel in heaven or a fairy in the woods. He heard a giggle from the smaller boy as he held a heavy book:

“Lovecraft, huh? Light reading for the night?”- The youngest said with sarcasm and a playful smirk.

Soobin let out a chuckle as he took the book from his hands:

“I have to make an assignment of his genre: cosmic horror”

Beomgyu glanced with a playful incredulous smile, to which Soobin laughed again and said:

“I’m serious!”

“No, no… I believe you, hyung”- Beomgyu raised his hands as he giggled- “If you like to dream about cosmic monsters and madness, then I won’t judge”

Soobin had to cover his mouth not to laugh out loud, as Beomgyu stared at him with a defensive stance, trying hard not to break down too.

When both managed to calm down, Beomgyu faster than the other who had tears in his eyes, Beomgyu noticed a name in one of Soobin’s choice of books:

“William Shakespeare _”_

“Oh, yeah”

Beomgyu took the book, watching the index, noticing that Soobin had marked three plays: _Romeo and Juliet, The tempest_ and _Othello_

“Shakespeare’s tragedies, huh?”

“ _The tempest_ is not a tragedy”

“The other two are”- He said, looking at the book and handing it to Soobin- “ _Romeo and Juliet_ way sadder than the other”

Soobin nodded:

“Love is a powerful feeling, and a beautiful one too”

Beomgyu stayed silent, staring firmly at the elder as he spoke with a big smile that made his eyes close like crescent moons:

“The characters were deeply in love, and I kind of comprehend them you know?

“How so?”

“Because, just like them, I would also give my life for the one I love… I would die for him”

**_“My whole life and soul belongs to Soobin”_ **

Beomgyu’s stare hardened, feeling a sting of hatred spread through his chest, the anger and envy poisoning him.

“Would you really?”

Soobin nodded, the tender expression on his face not leaving as he started to blush and fidget with his fingers:

“My boyfriend… he’s wonderful, you know? I’m so lucky to have him by my side”- Soobin said, his eyes sparkling with joy- “He owns my life”

_And your soul…_

_Bastard…_

“Soobin- hyung, I’m curious about something”

The eldest looked at the boy with curiosity, still smiling:

“What is it?”

“Has Yeon _junnie_ hyung told you about me?”

Soobin’s smile disappeared in a heartbeat, his face paling and freezing in his place, deep confusion invading his features. Beomgyu fought his desire to laugh and smirk.

“About… you?”

“I guess, by your reaction, he hasn’t”

“He didn’t- He actually- I thought-”-He stuttered.

Beomgyu took a step closer to the older boy, smiling a bit

_How cute is he…_

“What? Did he pretend that he didn’t know me?”- Beomgyu asked, faking a disappointed tone- “I wonder why… it actually hurts to know that, you know? Him, pretending not to know me, after all we had gone through…”

“What do you-?”

“We are actually childhood friends, he and I… Sadly I had to go study to the Philippines and we couldn’t see each other for quite some time. We both were really close”- He said, looking at him attentively- “ _Really, really_ close”

The elder's face was a mixture of confusion, anxiety and a hint of fear, he took a step backwards as Beomgyu continued to look at him, clearly enjoying having that type of reaction of the eldest. The expression of the youngster didn’t show his true emotions, as he masked them with false disappointment and worry:

“I’m actually impressed he never told you about me though… why would he not say anything to you? About me, his childhood friend… isn’t he your _boyfriend_?”

“I don’t know, maybe-”

“It’s unfair, don’t you think? But don’t worry, I will talk to him about this the next time I see him; it’s not fair”

Soobin stared at him shocked, _the next time…_

“Wait, that day when I saw you… were you with him?”

“Yes”- The youngster said, sniffing and laughing bitterly- “That was our first reunion”

“ _First?”_

“Yes, we’ve seen each other a couple of times… I thought he had told you…”- Beomgyu said still with his faked tone of worry.

“He didn’t”- Soobin muttered.

“Oh…? So I guess you _boyfriend_ is hiding things from you”

Soobin’s back topped the wall, trapped between it and Beomgyu, who drew close to him. The eldest looked at him with widened eyes that were now filled with tears, the books he had in his arms now were scattered on the floor.

_He’s so cute when he cries…_

“Tell me, Soobin: Would you die for him now?”

“I-”- A spark of hope crossed his eyes- “Yes, I mean, you’re friends with him, right? It’s okay-”

“His _friend-_ how adorable, you are so cute…”

Beomgyu let out a sigh as he caressed the elder’s cheek:

“Listen to me carefully, Soobin”- The intense stare of the youngster sent chills to the taller boy, he just couldn’t look or move away- “I’m in love with Yeonjun”

The eldest felt his heart stop, freeze in the spot and time passed slow, the seriousness in the boy’s voice making him tremble:

“And, you’re in my way”- Beomgyu said with hatred- “If you think that I will let you continue to be next to what’s mine, you’re clearly mistaken”

“Beo-”

The youngster grabbed the elder’s arms and slammed him on the wall, the strong grip of the youngster shocking the other, who hissed in pain.

“You know, you were be the wildcard of Yeonjun; the one who he uses while i was not here. Now that I’m back you're completely useless, so get the fuck out of my way”

Soobin’s eyes flashed anger:

“You may have saw him first, but I at least took my chance and have him next to me, unlike you”- He freed himself of Beomgyu’s grip and glared at him- “You who is screaming and begging him for attention, you're so obsessed and thirsty for him that you are even threatening me because of your whims. But he will never listen to you, he will never fall for a poisonous being like _you_ ”

Beomgyu immediately grinned, the environment of the library turning incredibly tense:

“Do not be wrong, _hyung_. Just tell me... when you were waiting for him on the entrance, what did you think we were doing on the classroom? Do you still think you have him swooning on the palm of your hand? How... _adorable_ ”- The youngster drew closer to the elder, straddling him- “He’s still in love with me”

Soobin’s anger disappeared as fast as it came when he heard those words. A sting of pain and tears appearing in his eyes, this couldn’t be happening, not to him… not now.

_Junnie..._

Beomgyu’s angelic features darkened, a sinister expression appearing on his face and his smile widening:

_'Yes, Soobin, cry for me… yes_

“You know? These lips have tasted Yeonjun’s quite often lately…”- The youngster said, mercilessly

“What…?”- Soobin whimpered, Beomgyu savored the pain in the other’s voice

“Yeah, they are so soft, plump… so unique, they give messages to mine; promises that can’t be spoken by voice, only by kiss.”

Beomgyu’s face went closer to Soobin’s, their forehead’s touching as the elder stared at the youngster with despair and shock. Beomgyu whispered with a soft yet poisonous tone that made the other boy want to scream, but his voice failed:

“Do you want to give him a message? I’ll make sure it reaches him the next time I kiss him”

And with that, Beomgyu kissed Soobin; feeling the elder give in instantly, maybe because of the heartbreak? The pain he was feeling? He wasn’t sure, yet he didn’t care.

_So enticing…_

Beomgyu saw the tears of the elder; he was crying as he kissed him and it drove him mad. The pain, the heartache that Soobin was suffering was felt at that moment, the youngster pushed him to the wall as he deepened the kiss, not caring if he hurt the other male, because at that moment the sobs and the whimpers that the elder made was music for him.

Soobin closed his eyes, the message he was receiving from Beomgyu with each kiss was crystal clear:

_I am the one he loves_

_I saw him first_

_He is mine_

_Leave him_

_Leave HIM_

_LEAVE **HIM**_

Yet the only thing Beomgyu could get from the other was just one thing which was a single message, simple yet painful, but for the youngster it was beautiful:

_You betrayed me, Yeonjun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter! I'm @cutesymochi  
> And also on CC: curiouscat.me/cutesymochi  
> Comments and kudos are really appreciated!


	4. "I didn't want us to burn out, I didn't come here to hurt you now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4!  
> I feel like this is coming closer to the end... it feels like yesterday when i first posted chapter 1 and was nervous about the reaction of you, the readers!  
> I'm actually amazed how a lot of people are so whipped for Beomgyu in this... its so shocking! And for most of you, he's your fave character! I've told this to some of you in the comments but:  
> Initially, i had written Beomgyu as a lovestuck boy for his hyung, pretty whimsical and determined. But as I thought about the story and the structure (that has changed a lot since then) I decided to play with his personality, bc Beomgyu irl is really intimidating ahhahaha so i was ike: "maybeeee....." and BOOM! This manipulative, dark and sinister Beomgyu appeared! And i'm glad most of you are loving him!  
> I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm quite scared of it actually bc i think it's not a good one (in terms of writing) but I will make up for it next chapter, i promise.  
> Also! some of you wondered about Kai and Tae, so... you will be hearing from them!  
> So, without further ado: enjoy and until next chapter!

He admitted it, yet it was painful to do so.

He admitted it, but it was hard to accept it...

He was in love with _him_... his angel: 

_Those dark eyes..._

_That smile..._

The moment Beomgyu walked to his classroom, he sensed his aura; it was so unique that it immediately attracted his attention; and that was what drove him to talk to the angelic boy in the first place.

_Hopelessly devoted..._

He knew Beomgyu was something ethereal: a deathly angel, yet he was completely captivated by him.

In no time, Beomgyu felt comfortable around him, it was obvious.

He became his confident; the person the elder relied the most, and as fast as time went by when he spent it with Beomgyu, he soon became the most envied person in the whole school. The looks of hatred and rivalry were present at all time everywhere he went; yet no one dared to touch him (even the bullies from Group B) because Beomgyu had done something about it.

**_"You will be ok. I handled it"_ **

He said.

And Tae had smiled, hugging him while feeling safe, not wanting to let go.

_Every single boy and girl are dying to be in my position, I’m truly lucky…_

Yet he still couldn't help sometimes feel nervous, or anxious… but the moment his eyes looked at Beomgyu, those insecurities dissipates in thin air, an overwhelming sense of safety surrounding him.

_His smile is like the sun_

_His lips are red like roses…_

_Hyung..._

_Why am I feeling like this?_

That question became his torment; it became the main reason he didn’t sleep for weeks, until it was obvious; why would he keep looking at him every time he spoke? Or when he smiled? Or greeted someone…?

_I’m so hopelessly devoted to him._

And with that, he suddenly felt himself get pulled back into his memories…

**_“Tae, can you do me a favor?”_ **

_Always_

**_“Do you know anything about Choi Soobin?”_ **

_Why would he want to know about him…?_

**_“No, but...I know someone who does, hyung”_ **

_Kai. Kai. Kai. Kai. Kai…_

**_“He’s in love with Soobin. He will tell you what you need to know, hyung”_ **

_He's smiling at me!_

**_“Perfect”_ **

_But… What is this dark aura?_

**+x+**

 

Huening Kai has always been a true passionate of love; or so he considered himself to be. 

So when he laid eyes on Choi Soobin: Huening Kai was instantly lost on him.

The elder became the sole reason Kai was happy to go to school, coincidentally both being in the book club, where Soobin was a member and Kai too… even though the youngster didn’t like to read, at all… but it didn't matter, because that had managed for the pair to become good friends anyway, and the elder was making him take a slight interest in books, something that Kai's literature teacher was grateful.

But not everything was all happiness and rainbows, because it was also thanks to the club that Kai knew: Soobin had a boyfriend.

_Choi Yeonjun._

The elder usually came to pick him up, and the first time he saw Yeonjun; Kai felt his hopes shatter: he was attractive, extremely attractive, of course he couldn't compete with  _that_ kind of man!

So he felt jealous, disappointed and extremely sad... 

Yet, when Kai looked at them at his break in the school’s patio, they both looked so happy... just walking together as they held hands, that Kai just smile at them despise his pain.

“Kai! !”- Soobin greeted with his dimpled and tender smile that Kai adored.

“Soobin hyung, Yeonjun hyung! Good morning!”

The elder of the three would also greet him with a big smile, engaging in small talk but it was enough for Kai to see the sincere love between them. I knew how much Yeonjun cared for Soobin, and the latter was extremely happy and in love, so Kai knew that was enough.

_I am happy for him, sincerely happy…_

_Yet my heart aches…_

Taehyun kept his secret hidden, not that Kai was inconspicuous about his feelings for Soobin, but he didn’t openly told anyone about it. But Taehyun... he had keen eyes, and it didn't took many days to figure it out:

_" **You're wasting your time, Kai"**_

_**"I know"** _

_**"You're hurting yourself with this... just let him go"** _

Kai would just lower his head and nod... yet it was useless to follow Tae's advice. Because each step he took to distance himself from the elder, the love he felt for Soobin would always make him fall.

And he would cry, it was painful, so hurtful... but he knew he had to be careful, mainly because the youngster was scared of the raven-haired boy finding out about what Kai felt for him, or Yeonjun… to which he just wanted to go and apologize:

_I’m sorry Yeonjun hyung._

_I love him…_

_… I love your Soobin._

He grunted as he hid his face in his hands, the frustration taking over him, not noticing the people getting closer to him.

“Kai”

The youngster raised his head, looking at Taehyun who was beaming with happiness:

“I need your help”- He whispered so Kai could only heard it.

The youngster noticed the person next to Tae, the current sensation of the school: Choi Beomgyu, who was flashing him a tender smile at Kai.

**+x+**

**" _I was wondering if you could tell me about Soobin, I'm aware you two are... quite close friends"_**

_The moment Kai spotted the taller boy walking away in the hallway, he felt something was wrong… very wrong._

_‘Hyung’_

_**"I was actually also looking for him, but I couldn't find him...Do you know where he might be?"** _

_He ran to him, asked him what was wrong, but Soobin couldn’t speak, he was trembling and whimpering._

_‘Hyung, don’t cry’_

__Other students were starting to look at them, so Kai held him tight and started to walk away. But then... he saw him:_ _

_Choi Beomgyu._

**_"I'm just curious about him, don't worry... I don't bite"_ **

_The noticed Beomgyu looking at them with a smirk adorning his face, his expression so disturbing that Kai felt his blood freeze._

_He hugged Soobin tighter, taking him away._

**+x+**

_Something was not right…_

That was his initial thought after Soobin didn’t answered his eleventh call.

Yeonjun knew that his boyfriend had a lot of paper work this week –same as him, but he just did it at the last minute, like always- yet it was weird for the youngster not to answer his phone…

And for him not to come to school either…

Did he staid up late reading the books he got from the library yesterday? Well… that was a very high possibility, so that's very likely to have happened, making a mental note to stop at the bread store then to Soobin's house to check on him. He drew a big grin at the thought of seeing his boyfriend’s dimpled smile when he sees watches him arriving with his favorite bread…

As the last bell rang and class ended, Yeonjun scooted out of the classroom to Soobin’s locker to take his books for the homework and not to fall behind in class.

He expected to see Soobin's friends there with a shower of questions for Yeonjun, but what he came across was an empty hallway with none other that Choi Beomgyu looking at him with his hands crossed.

“It’s weird to see you alone, without him”- He placed a hand on Soobin's locker, his expression unreadable.

“He stayed up late reading for his assignments, he’s a responsible person”

“Aww... and you're the responsible boyfriend”- He said in a mocking tone, smiling.

Yeonjun rolled his eyes, opening the locker, looking attentively for the books and taking them.

“Cut the meaningless chat and tell me what do you want”- He said, keeping the books in his bag and turning around- “I know you’re not here because of my boyfriend, and the fact that you are here makes me that you knew from the start that he wasn't here”

“How can you infer that? Maybe I just assumed you would be here with him”

“You didn’t. Because you wouldn’t dare to get close to him, you hate him that much”

Beomgyu smiled innocently, yet a dark glint appeared in his eyes.

“Who said I hated him? I find him quite _interesting_ actually”

Yeonjun stared at him slamming shut the locker and walked to the youngster, leaving his bag behind:

“Interesting _how_? What are you even saying?”

“You know; I can see why you set your eyes on him, he’s really adorable”- The youngster said, both of his hands on his lips, covering his smile. In another circunstance, Yeonjun would have found that pose really cute, but it was hard to do so because of the sinister expression and tense aura that felt in the hallway- “He was fun to play with yesterday”

Yeonjun snapped; he grabbed the youngster by his shoulders and slammed him on the wall, the anger boiling inside him and he felt nauseated and extremely anxious:

“What did you do, Beomgyu? What did you said to him?”

“Nothing, I just talked to him”- Beomgyu said, with a fake innocent tone- “Your little Binnie was at the library yesterday and I just wanted to know his recommendation of books. He's top of your class, so naturally I had to seek his...  _guidance_ ”

“ _Bullshit_ ”

“Oh... language, hyung…”- Beomgyu said with a surprised tone- “So naughty… do you kiss Soobin with that mouth?”

“What did you tell him?”- Yeonjun interrupted, not letting go of the youngster’s hold- “What lies did you-?”

“Lies? No, no...the liar here is you, actually”- Beomgyu laughed, pushing him away- “You pretended not to know me, why is that? Your Soobin didn’t even know we were childhood friends… and you say I _lie_?

“No, I-”

“He was… shocked, and pale, to say the least, when I told him the truth”- He let out a chuckle- “He’s so cute when he’s surprised, he couldn’t believe that you hid things from him”

“…Why…? Why would you do that?”

Beomgyu looked down, dropping his sinister expression, getting lost in his memories; _he was back at the library, staring at Soobin’s sparkly eyes full of life and love…_

**_“I_ ** **_would also give my life for the one I love… I would die for him”_ **

The youngster’s hand closed in a fist, the hatred rising up:

“He provoked me”

“What?”- The disbelief present in Yeonjun’s voice

**_“My boyfriend-”_ **

“He called you _‘his boyfriend’_ ”

**_“He’s wonderful, you know?”_ **

“He had a spark in his eyes while he talked about you”

**_“I’m so lucky to have him by my side”_ **

“I wanted him to know the truth, who the real you is... and to know who you belong to”

Yeonjun felt a chill at Beomgyu’s words:

“You’re a monster, Beomgyu”

“Am I, really?”

“Soobin is-”

“An angel, definitely...”- The youngster interrupted, licking his lips with his tongue- “One that I enjoyed tearing him apart, little by little”

Yeonjun froze and before he could utter a word, Beomgyu took a step forward, surrounding his arms around Yeonjun’s neck, bringing him close

“He told me a message for you, do you want to... _feel it?_ ”

Yeonjun's eyes widened, his words failing him, the tears falling down mercilessly as Beomgyu drew close and started kissing him, making the elder cry harder. 

Yeonjun pushed himself away from the youngster, sobbing, feeling weak, and full of anger, his mind was spinning:

_He... he kissed..._

“H- How could you?"

_How could you kiss him?_

"I also told you that: I have my ways"- He teased with a smile- "He was crying, you know? And I did it. He didn't resist, just like  _you_ "

Yeonjun looked at him with hatred:

" _Shut up..._ "

"Junnie"- He whispered, hugging the elder- "I had to do it"

"No, you didn't"

"Yes, I-"

"Beomgyu, have you stopped for a second to think  _why_ I love Soobin?"- Yeonjun spat, pushing the youngster away- "You proclaim to love me, that you obey me, but when I have finally found someone that makes me happy and a better person, you try to take him away from me. How is that _love_ to you? Just... look at what you have done"

Beomgyu stayed silent looking at his hyung, feeling something strange inside him...

"My feelings for you never disappeared, but you need to understand"- He sobbed- "This affection I have for you is nothing compared to what I feel for Soobin.  _Nothing._ Because he would never do this to anyone, unlike monsters like you"

The elder grabbed his bag and started to walk away, leaving Beomgyu standing there glancing at the eldest, not noticing that on the other side of the hallway a silhouette also walked away…

**+x+**

When Soobin opened the door, Yeonjun was panting and tearing up.

Yeonjun noticed that the other didn't look good either; he had puffy eyes showing that he didn't sleep at all, dressed up in pants and had disheveled hair…

“Bin-”

“Come upstairs”

His voice… Yeonjun immediately followed him; the authoritative tone shushing him up, feeling tense and incredibly nervous.

He soon found himself sitting in Soobin’s bed and the other in his chair… his arms crossed and not looking at the elder, while Yeonjun anxiously moved his feet and kept sighing and sobbing:

“Soobin-”

“Yeonjun”

The elder glanced at him, sniffing…

“I’m begging you…”- Soobin implored teary eyed- “Tell me the truth… please, tell me what is-”

He couldn’t even finish, his voice failing mid-sentence, and Yeonjun’s heart tore into a million pieces watching his boyfriend breaking down like that, he nodded;

“I will”- He said, taking a breath and he started- “Look... I did knew Beomgyu. Him and I are childhood friend since maybe primary school, we were incredibly close and with time I fell in love with him”

“And he did too”- Soobin whispered with a tremor in his voice

Yeonjun nodded, wiping his tears as he continued talking:

“Beomgyu then had to go to a school in the Philippines for a long time, it was indefinitely; we both didn’t even knew if he was going to come back”- He said, watching how Soobin listened to him- “So, in Beomgyu's last day, we went to the pier  before he went away… we had our first kiss there, and I swore that-”

His voice faltered, watching how Soobin closed his eyes, tears falling down the cheeks…

“Say it, hyung”

“I- I swore that Beomgyu would always be the owner of my heart”

Soobin let out a small whimper, trembling slightly. After a while, he looked at Yeonjun and asked:

“What happened when you were at the classroom?”

“Beomgyu went there, I was just putting my stuff away and he appeared there, I swear. I greeted him, because I was actually happy to see him, because it has been so long since we last saw each other, but... he started to flirt with me, and I- we- he kissed me-”

Soobin stood up, feeling the dread and an invisible pain in his chest; he heard Yeonjun also standing up, yet the youngster didn’t even looked at him.

“Have he… have you… kissed him again after that time?”

“…Yes”

“Did he started it?”

“He did”

Soobin then, even though he didn’t wanted to know the answer, he asked the eldest as he turned to look at him. His expression showing the turmoil of emotions he was feeling:

“Hyung, do you still love him?”

“Soobin-”

“Answer the question, Yeonjun”- He implored with an incredible amount of pain in his voice as he cried.

The elder hiccuped and sobbed, looking at the boy in front of him, and answered with sadness:

“Yes”

Soobin cried silently, covering his face with his hands. While Yeonjun hugged him muttering apologies, begging the youngster to listen to him:

“Please let me explain- listen to me”

“There’s nothing to explain, you said-”

“Listen to me; these feelings are just a reminiscence of the past!”-Yeonjun said- “Choi Beomgyu is nothing compared to you, you are my everything, Soobin”

“Is that what you call that now? I can just go around, find a childhood friend of mine that I had a crush on and just kiss him because i _casually_ had a _reminiscence from the past_?!”

“No, Soobin, i'm not excusing myself for what happened"- The elder said, seizing Soobin’s jaw tenderly, wiping his tears with his thumb- “Beomgyu did kissed me, yet I stopped him every single time. Do you want to know why? Because I love you, bunny, I want to spend my life with you. He means nothing to me”

“But you still admitted that you love him, Yeonjun”- Soobin said, still with a pained tone

“These feelings came back when I saw him that day, and he keeps playing with them”- The elder looked at the other boy in his eyes- “But when I see you, Binnie... I see you and I just know it; I can’t love someone who isn’t you. I swear to everything dear to me; you are the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to me, and I won’t let him break what we have built together”

Soobin’s hands wrapped around the elder’s waist, his head resting on Yeonjun’s shoulders as he cried, unable to stop himself, while the other soothed him. After a while, Soobin finally collected himself and sat down on the bed, the tears still falling but slightly calmer than before.

Yeonjun followed him, taking the youngster's hand, while the latter sniffed, breaking the silence:

“I- I can’t forgive you, hyung”- He said- “You lied to me… and if it weren’t from him, I would still be blind to all of this”

“I know-”

“But, hyung...”- He said, feeling anxious- "I saw Beomgyu at the library yesterday, and-"

“He kissed you”-Yeonjun said, feeling the anger rising up- "He was by your locker today and he told me about it" 

“I-... I let him do it. I didn't stop him...”

“I know”- The eldest said calmly- "He played with your emotions"

Soobin lowered his head, the shame invading him; the memories wouldn’t let him rest… the lips of the youngster still lingering like a ghost.

Yeonjun hugged him again, caressing him and not wanting to let him go. The room felt so small, and the only thing that was heard where the sobs and sniffs from the two boys.

Yeonjun then whispered: 

“I will never hide things from you ever again, I promise”

“And what about Beomgyu?”

“I must talk to him”

Soobin opened his mouth to protest but Yeonjun immediately said:

“And you will come with me”- He said firmly- “We both will settle things with him, leave him clear that we both are together; that I love you so much, and you are my pouty bunny”

Soobin smiled a little with that last sentence, something that made Yeonjun grin and caress the youngster’s cheek, staring lovingly at him:

“I love you Binnie… I adore you so, so much, I can’t live without you. I would die if you weren't with me”

“I love you too, Junnie”- Soobin said lovingly, getting closer to the other's lips- "I need you with me, please"

Yeonjun closed the distance between the two, kissing Soobin deeply. The youngster hugged the other boy tightly as Yeonjun pecked around his neck, turning back to Soobin, who looked at him with longing in his eyes.

"You're mine"- Soobin said- "Junnie..."

"I'm yours, all yours"- The elder said, kissing him again.

_Game over, Choi Beomgyu…_

**+x+**

“Taehyun!”

The boy turned around, seeing Huening Kai in front of him who had tears in his eyes and a look of betrayal printed in his face:

“Kai… what-?”

“You liar! How could you do that to him?”- The younger screamed, his voice cracking due to the sadness and pain in his tone.

Taehyun let go of his schoolbag, he felt so confused and shaken... he had never seen Kai so upset:

“Kai, what do you-?”

“You said Beomgyu needed to talk to Soobin hyung about a book he wanted to read… you told me that- that he had to know where to find him. You _insisted_ me to tell him”- He stomped closer to the other boy, the tears falling uncontrollably- “But you lied, you only wanted to know where to find him only so Beomgyu could go and break him apart, to make him cry. _How could you let him do that when you fully know well that I love him!_ ”

“What are you even talking about? I didn’t lie to you, Kai!"- Taehyun exclaimed, getting nervous- "Beomgyu said to me too that he needed to ask Soobin about a book because we do have a literature project, Hyuka”

“ _Stop defending him, Tae_!”- Kai shouted, the other looking at him startled- “He tore Soobin hyung’s heart yesterday at the library, _I saw him!_ He was crying in my arms, Tae! Do you have any idea how painful that was? Thanks to me; the imbecile who trusted _you!_ ”

“Kai-”

 

“And today, I saw him talking to Yeonjun hyung a while ago; I heard _everything. Your_ Beomgyu is looking to break their relationship just because he loves Yeonjun hyung. He  _kissed_ him, Taehyun!”- He sobbed, wiping his tears uselessly as more were coming down- “And he kissed Soobin hyung too! He _kissed him_!”

“ _And I enjoyed it_ ”

Kai's eyes widened at the voice behind him, freezing in fear. He immediately looked at Tae, who was silent and looking shyly at the person behind him.

The teen turned around and saw Choi Beomgyu, who wore a tender smile in his face yet his eyes glinting with a hauntingly unexplained emotion that made Kai feel really scared.

“And I would do it again, _Huening Kai_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter! @cutesymochi  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	5. "I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you, so I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Chapter 5 is here!!!  
> Now things will start to pick up!!! As if it wasn't intense before, right? ahahahaha  
> I'm really thankful for all the support and the comments and kudos! I love to see your theories and rants! (let's all unite in the rants tbh ahahahaha)  
> So, chapter 5... this one took a bit of time to plan, because iwasn't sure how Beomgyu's character would diverge: would he just give up and leave Yeonbin live in peace? or would he still fight... and of course, the answer is obvious.  
> But how would he do it? That was a question that haunted me for some time, and I had to think about it... so I hope, (i really, really do hope) that I did a good job...  
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments, they're greatly appreciated!  
> So, without further ado, enjoy the chapter!

“Beomgyu hyung…”

“You never learn, do you Huening?”- The elder said, narrowing his eyes- “Its rude to eavesdrop conversations that doesn’t concern you”

“They are my hyungs, they do concern me”

“Especially one of them”- The elder smirked.

Kai’s face paled, turning immediately to see Taehyun with a betrayed expression:

“You told him?”

“Hyuka-”

“He didn’t need to, really”-Beomgyu scoffed, enjoying the shocked expression of the younger boy- “You’re so obvious... your eternal adoration and love for him is clear as water”

Kai’s blush was evident, the fact that his secret was out made the youngster feel powerless:

“Shut up…”

The elder gasped, faking a surprised expression:

“How rude…that’s no way to talk to your hyung”

“You’ve done so much harm to the people I love that I just can’t respect you anymore”- Kai spat with hate in his voice- “How could you do that? Why do you want to tear Soobin hyung’s relationship with Yeon-?”

“That’s none of your concern”- The elder said, glaring at the boy- “And if you don’t want your precious _Soobinnie_ to get hurt, you better stop meddling with my business”

Huening’s eyes widened, the fear starting to take over his body:

“You wouldn’t dare…”

“I know you love him, so its quite simple”- Beomgyu threatened with a sweet tone that didn’t matched his ominous expression- “You won’t disobey your hyung, right?”

The elder’s gaze lingered on the youngster’s expression; Kai was crying at this point, he turned to see at Taehyun with an imploring look:

“Tae, please…”-He sobbed- “Help me”

“Kai, I can’t…”- The other said firmly- “Leave us. You have nothing to do here”

Kai stared at the latter with fright; he took a step backwards and felt a pair of arms hug him from behind as Beomgyu’s voice whispered in his ear:

“If you speak with another person about what you heard; I’ll tear your precious Soobin to pieces and have him known that this was _all your fault_ , am I clear?”

Kai let out a sob, as he squirmed away from the elder’s grasp and looking one last time at Taehyun, he ran away.

Taehyun, after glancing at the youngster, he took a step toward the elder and said with a worried tone:

"What will you do now, hyung?”

“Knowing Yeonjun, I think I know what he’ll do”- Beomgyu said with a thoughtful expression- “And I have a plan”

“I’ll help you”

Beomgyu smiled, caressing the younger’s cheek and looking at him tenderly:

“This time you can’t help me, Tae”

“Hyung-”

“Listen to me, you will have your phone with you at all time, I’ll call if I need you, but stay out of this”- Beomgyu said sternly, still stocking his cheek

“I want to help you, hyung”- Tae whispered- “Why wouldn’t you let me? Did I do something wrong? I’ve made a promise to protect you… I swear that I didn’t knew that Kai was the-”

“I know, I trust you”- The elder said rapidly- “But this time things will get… complicated, and I want you to be waiting for me. Will you do this for me?”

“Hyung, what are you going to do?”- Taehyun asked with fear, grabbing the other’s arms, not wanting to let him go.

“I’ll tear them apart”- Taehyun noticing how the elder’s eyes were now shedding tears, yet the expression of the male was not of sadness… but anger- “Because there was a day were the love of Yeonjun made me touch heaven. But now… I’m going to make him feel hell”

**+x+**

“I need a favor of you”

“Anything for you, _my princess_ ”- The boy smirked, glancing at Beomgyu with a glint in his eyes- “Or should i say, _my King_ ”

**+x+**

“Yeonjun! Where’s your boyfriend? It’s the second day he’s missing!”- A classmate asked as the whole group was changing for their sports class.

Yeonjun turned to see him, closing his bad and standing up, showing a bright smile as he closed his locker:

“He stayed up all night reading this book for his certificate, don’t worry… he will come tomorrow”

“Oh come on, that Soobin needs to moderate his reading schedules”- Another classmate said smiling, rolling his eyes.

“I’ve told him that so many times!”- Yeonjun said ashamed- “I’m his boyfriend and he never listens…”

The laughs echoed in the locker rooms as the students started to exit toward the football fields.

In the silence of the room, a door opened and Beomgyu entered, gazing his surroundings. He spotted the schoolbag of Yeonjun immediately; he had forgotten to put it in the locker…

_My lucky day…_

He opened it, rummaging through his books; there were tons of papers, pens, and erasers…

_He has erasers but no pencils... really, Junnie?_

Beomgyu chuckled… still looking.

He heard the whistle outside, and his smile widened, finally finding his main objective;

_Junnie’s phone…_

He unlocked it and went to the messages, finding Soobin’s number quickly. Beomgyu typed fast, a simple and quick message not to raise suspicion.

_Binnie, are you there?_

_Hey Junnie... Wait, what are you doing on the phone? Aren’t you supposed to_

_be in sports class?_

_I took a trip to the bathroom, don’t worry, hey..._

_I was wondering, did we established yesterday_

_where we would meet today?_

_You said that I would meet you at_

_school, so we could talk to Beomgyu there._

Beomgyu’s eyes narrowed, so he was right…

_Yeah, about that; change of plans, we should talk to_

_him on the pier. On the lighthouse._

_...Why there? Did he said something?_

_No, no, don't worry. It's just that_

_I feel that there we would talk more privately._

_In school people would be snooping._

_And we would just make a scene..._

_True… ok then. At what time? Should I_

_come by and get you?_

_No, no. I’ll meet you there, I told him at 4._

_All right then, See you there._

_Get back to class! y_ _ou naughty hyung!_

Beomgyu rolled his eyes in annoyance, erasing the messages so Yeonjun wouldn’t see the change of plans, just in case _that_ plan fails, and returned the phone back on the bag.

He exited the locker room and walked toward the patio looking at the game, sitting down on the terraces next to Taehyun. The latter looked at him expectantly, the elder just smiled at him and then concentrated on the game.

He spotted Yeonjun immediately; the male had grace on his movements unlike the others, clearly. He was athletic and was obviously the one that moved his team, placing them where he needed them. The rival team; group B, were faster than them, but Yeonjun was a strategist; he passes and assists were impeccable, and by the second half they were winning.

In a few minutes that the game was about to end, Yeonjun's class tasting victory; suddenly the boy from group B, the male that Yeonjun punched, moved closer to the elder, wearing a sinister smile, pretending to cover him, together with other 5 men.

Beomgyu rapidly looked away and closed his eyes.

_Junnie…_

And everything happened quickly.

The ball was kicked and it hit his head, a foot making him trip and his body collapsing on the floor, and a scream with the whistle erupting the field.

Beomgyu opened his eyes, turning his head and finally daring to look:

Yeonjun was laying on the floor, his eyes closed and blood coming out of his head. The classmates of Yeonjun were surrounding him, with worry printed on their faces and the teacher was calling from the radio for help while some members of the Group B also stared with concern.

But the boy, together with the other 5 men, gazed at Beomgyu with a smile adorning his face to which the latter responded with a nod.

“Kai…”

Beomgyu looked at Taehyun, who had a stunned expression. The elder followed his gaze and saw the dark haired boy staring in shock at the unconscious elder, and then he started to look at the audience, his sight stopping on Beomgyu and Taehyun.

Beomgyu descended the terraces and when he was in front of Kai the youngster grabbed his arm:

“Did you do this?”

“What makes you think that?”- Beomgyu said innocently

“After yesterday, I believe you could do so many things for your whims”- The youngster spat.

“Kai drop it, he wasn’t playing”- Taehyun argued, removing Kai’s grip on the elder’s arm- “Group B did it, so stop with your nonsense”

“Tae, why are you defending him?”

“Because I was with him the whole time”- the other exclaimed- “And even if he was the one who did it, it makes no sense that he would arrange this to hurt the person we know he… has feeling for”

Taehyun looked at the elder, noticing how the gaze was sinister, the dark glint in his eyes making the boy shiver. Kai’s voice breaking the tense ambiance:

“He would, Tae, and you know i-”

“Whatever Kai, if you’re just going to stand there pointing fingers at people who are innocent instead of helping, then do it, we’re leaving.”

Taehyun grabbed the elder’s hand and both walked away, after a minute Kai turned to look at Yeonjun who was being carried away in a gurney.

**+x+**

“Hyung, I…”- The youngster spoke timidly, while Beomgyu looked at him with an expressionless stare- “The boy from Group B looked at you during the game...”

The boy said quietly, thinking carefully his next move

“I saw him... and I saw how everything happened, you even looked away before it happened”

Beomgyu sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head on his hands, his arms on the table:

“What do you want to say, Tae?”

“D- did you have anything to do with what happened there at the game?”

Beomgyu went silent, looking at the carton of chocolate milk in front of him and the red apple.

“What if I did?”- The elder said firmly- “Would you be disappointed of me? Of your hyung?”

Taehyun's eyes widened, shaking his head rapidly, gazing longingly at Beomgyu:

“Never, I can’t be disappointed at you, hyung”

The elder took one of the boy’s hand and caressed it:

“That’s my Tae”- He whispered- “Listen carefully, I need you...”

**+x+**

Soobin stood in the lighthouse, the pier was with very few people and that unnerved the boy, yet it calmed him that he wouldn’t be alone soon.

Yeonjun would be there with him soon.

He went inside the lighthouse, watching the small memorial on the floor; honoring the hurricane from some years ago, then looking the ocean waves hitting below him, he smiled.

He just had to admit; the sight was beautiful.

Footsteps were heard, and arms wrapped around his waist in a hug. Soobin's smile widened as he chuckled:

“Junnie-”

“Not quite”- A voice whispered in his ear.

Soobin’s eyes widened and shivered in terror as he squirmed away from the arms that held him.

“Hello Soobin hyung”

“Choi Beomgyu”- He said with a tremor in his voice that registered in the youngster’s ears as music.

“It’s nice that you came here to talk”

“Yeonjun still hasn’t-”

“Oh, he won’t join us anytime soon, I assure you”

Soobin looked at the youngster, his eyes widening as the fear invaded him, making Beomgyu draw a sinister smile.

“Why-?”

“I wanted to talk to you alone, without him”- The youngster said- “Maybe because, at the end, he chose me and not you and sent me to tell you this instead of him?”

“You’re lying”

“Am i?”

“Yes”- Soobin spat- “He wouldn’t do that, Yeonjun is not like that. I know him-”

“You _know_ him? Well then, tell me, do you know him _better_ than me? His _childhood friend_?”

“You left him years ago, things have changed”- The elder counterattacked- “We are different from what we were as kids. So yes, I know him better than you now, and even more because I’m his _boyfriend_ ”

Beomgyu’s eyes thundered with rage, the youngster raised his hand and strike Soobin’s cheek hard, making the elder tumble back and stare at the boy with shock.

**+x+**

Kai ran.

He crossed hallways and arrived at the nursery of the school.

The doctor was still attending the elder, and when the nurse saw him she flashed a smile walking to him:

“Are you friends with Choi Yeonjun?”

“I- y-yes”- He said with anxiousness

“He’s still unconscious, but you can wait there with his other friend”

Huening looked at where the nurse was pointing at, and he saw Kang Taehyun sitting on a small chair holding tightly his phone with worry in his eyes, not aware of Kai’s presence.

Kai went to him, the anger bubbling up inside him, but he contained himself:

“Tae, what are you doing here?”

The latter, hearing his name being called, rapidly raised his head and stood up:

“Where’s my hyung?”

“What?”

“Beomgyu hyung… where is he? I was with him on the cafeteria, but that was hours ago… and he hasn't returned or called me back...”

Kai grabbed the arms of the boy, making him sit down again, Taehyun was breathing rapidly and the youngster was scared of him passing out:

“Tae, calm down, maybe he had to leave for the day because he felt bad or something”

“No… no- I called him, I always do- I called him and he didn’t answered”- He sputtered out- “He- he told me to be here with Yeonjun, waiting...”

Kai’s heart twisted and felt a knot in his stomach…

_Something is not right_

“Why?”

Taehyun stayed silent, whispering nonsense here and there but he didn’t answered.

“Taehyun, why did he ask that?”- The youngster insisted, his voice firm, which seemed to do the trick

“He said that he was going to a meeting, he's a busy hyung, you know? That I need to watch for Yeonjun and warn him if he wakes up-”

“ _Warn him_?”

His mind went back to the game, the bully from Group B when he looked at Beomgyu with that smile… how Yeonjun was cornered and struck with the ball and was made trip… Kai was right; it all was a plan, and Beomgyu was the mastermind.

Huening’s mind was working at high speed; it all made sense now or so it seemed, and now that he thought about it… Soobin didn’t came to school today, but the teacher from the club had said that he had stayed up late due to his certificate… still, it was weird.

Someone from their hyung's class would have called him and notified him from Yeonjun's accident. He would be here by now… yet he wasn't.

His mind went back: _Soobin's teary face outside the library hugging Kai... Beomgyu's glare..._

_Beomgyu…_

**_“He said that he was going to a meeting”_ **

_A meeting?_

And Soobin not being here…

_Oh no…_

The fear began to invade him; he stood up and glanced at Tae, who was now looking at him confused:

“Kai?”

“Tae…”

Kai then saw the nurse approaching them, still a smile adorning her face:

“Your friend is awake now, you may come in”

And on the corner of his eye, Taehyun immediately got his phone out. 

**+x+**

Beomgyu glared at the boy in front of him; Soobin was staring at him with his eyes filled with tears and fear:

“You believe you’re so important just because you have him…”- The youngster alleged with a poisonous tone- “You seriously think that I will let you have him just like that? That you can stop me by coming here and brag of your eternal love to my face? No… no, you can’t, you’re mistaken”

Beomgyu started to tear up, the rage taking over him as the ambience became incredibly tense. Soobin raised his hands in defeat, trying to calm the youngster:

“Beomgyu, please, Yeonjun and-”

“I won’t let you have him, _you won’t take him away from me_ ”- The youngster screamed, his voice suddenly calming down, yet keeping the menacing tone while he went close to the elder- “You won’t take away his tenderness, his attentions, and his affection from me, I won’t let you…”

“Beomgyu-!”

“ _Shut up!_ ”

“Please, calm down, I- please!”- Soobin exclaimed, his voice filled with fear- "I beg you, just try to understand"

Beomgyu suddenly stepped back in complete silence; glaring fiercely at Soobin, his eyes wide open, and his arms trembling.

Soobin whimpered, he felt completely in danger.

“Understand? _You want me to understand_? I can’t…” He let out a laugh- “I can’t understand a nobody like you… a cry baby who runs to Yeonjun's arms the second he feel his world is coming down!”

“What-?”

“That day, at the library, I just wanted to have a friendly chat with you, you know? And you _provoked_ me”- He said with a victimizing tone- “The only thing I did was to tell you the truth. What him and I had… what we promised to each other. And what did you do then? A temper tantrum just like the weakling you truly are… you seriously feel that threatened of me?”

“No, I don’t…”

Beomgyu stared darkly at him:

"Fucking liar… you made him worried yesterday because you made him a scene. Unlike you, I would take care of him, not stress him, you poor excuse of a boyfriend”- He said furiously- “Every time my hyung and I saw each other we clicked, like we always do… we both feel attracted to one another, and every time he left he comes back to me"

Soobin started to tremble, looking for a way out but the exit was being blocked by Beomgyu; whose back was directed at the elder:

“But then, _you…_ every single time, it’s always you, _Soobinnie, my Soobinnie…we can’t because I love my Soobin._ ”

He slammed shut the lighthouse door and stomped closer to the elder, grabbing him by the dark curls, earning a gasp of pain from him

“And I’m getting real tired of you, _Soobinnie_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter! @cutesymochi  
> :D


	6. "You gotta fight just to make it through, 'cause I will be the death of you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 everyone!  
> Seriously... prepare your tissues, things will get intense once again, and I'm so sorry.  
> I really mean it when I say that this story was not planned to be like this... be warned.  
> If you guys thought that the library scene was intense, well... you're up for a surprise.  
> Please let me know in the comments what did you think! What do you guys think is going to happen next? I love to hear the theories and rants!!!  
> And once again... I'm really sorry (-U-)''  
> So, without further ado... enjoy!

Huening Kai broke Taehyun’s phone.

He would said it was an accident, but not really.

Taehyun had been instructed to tell Beomgyu if Yeonjun woke up… it only meant he was with Soobin, but… where were they?

**_“I need to watch for Yeonjun and warn him if he wakes up”_ **

The second the nurse announced that Yeonjun was awake; Taehyun raised his phone. Kai, without a second thought, took it and smashed it on the ground, grabbed the pieces and threw them onto his bag.

The owner glared at the youngster and was determined to walk away, but Kai was fast so he grabbed him by the arm and pushed him inside the room.

Yeonjun had his eyes closed and a bandage on his head, the blood smearing on the left side where the wound was, he could tell that the elder was in pain.

When the youngsters were close to the bed, he opened his eyes and looked at them.

“Huening Kai…”- He smiled, but it disappeared when he saw Taehyun- “What is he-?”

“Yeonjun hyung, do you know where Soobin hyung is?”- Kai asked abruptly, the panic in his voice pretty noticeable.

The elder looked at him confused and surprised, he nodded as he grabbed his phone from the table next to his bed:

“Yes, he’s probably here, I told him we would meet at school”

“Well he’s not, hyung… he’s not here”- Kai said- “Soobin never came to school, even when you were out. And Beomgyu is missing too.”

Yeonjun’s eyes widened, and he rapidly looked at Taehyun, who was visibly shaken.

“Where is he?”- The elder asked him

“I don’t know”

“How do you not know? You're always with him, how can you not know?!”

“What makes you think I would tell you if I knew?”

Yeonjun covered his face with his hands in frustration, Kai could tell that a million of thoughts were crossing his mind and he was fighting the anxiety.

“Did he warned him?”

“No, I destroyed his phone”- Kai said, a hint of triumph in his voice

“Good, okay… uh”- the elder said, scrolling through his phone

Kai went to his side, pulling Taehyun by his sleeve.

“No, don’t call him”- Kai said hurriedly- “If he’s with Beomgyu, then you will be exposed, you need to seem unconscious to him”

“I-… you’re right”- He said with a defeated tone, he glanced at the youngster- “Kai, I know you’re Soobin’s friend, did he said something to you about these past few days?

Kai went silent, contemplating between telling the elder about the library and the eavesdrop conversation… he trusted the relationship between them, and he respected Yeonjun despite the faults he did. Kai knew Yeonjun loved his hyung, he was now fighting to know Soobin’s whereabouts.

“I-... Hyung, I know everything, hyung”

“…Everything?”

“I…”- He stuttered, blushing slightly- “That day at the library, Soobin came out of there very shaken and having a panic attack, I knew Beomgyu had done something to him, and the next day I… heard both of you talking, in the hallway…

Yeonjun’s eyes widened, going pale…

“I swear I didn’t mean to do it”- Kai said rapidly- “I heard screams and I recognized your voice, hyung! I got so worried because I care for you, you’re my hyung and I went to check and I heard it all…”

Yeonjun sighed, pulling his hair up. Kai continued:

“So I confronted Tae, because Beomgyu had used me and my friendship with Soobin hyung and he threatened-”

Kai stopped abruptly, his eyes widening and filled with tears, he felt chills running his spine as the memory and poisonous voice of Beomgyu resounded in his mind.

**_“If you speak with another person about what you heard; I’ll tear your precious Soobin to pieces and have him known that this was all your fault, am I clear?”_ **

Kai whimpered, looking at Yeonjun who was staring at him worried:

“Kai? Kai, listen to me, did he threaten you?”

Taehyun took his chance. He immediately pulled him arm from Kai’s grasps and started to run away, Yeonjun tried to chase him but the youngster was fast and Yeonjun felt that his head was going to explode.

He went back to the gurney, Kai was breathing to calm down but he still was trembling.

“Hyung, hyung… we- we need to help Soobin hyung”

“I know, Kai”-He took his phone, trying to think.

He knew that Beomgyu had planned this whole scheme: his accident, and then somehow reach Soobin to another place. He knew him too well at this point; he knew that the elder would reject him, that even though he tried to get Soobin to hate Yeonjun and break up, they both would talk it out…

The youngster was smart…

So he went ahead and played his game first.

If this were one of Beomgyu’s moves, then he would act with sentiment involved…

So, if he was correct, then the boy must have taken Soobin to a symbolic place… where they last met…

Their last good-bye

The elder’s blood ran cold.

_Binnie…_

“Kai… _Kai_ let’s go, _now!_ ”

**+x+**

_Soobin sighed as he left the pen in his desk; the doorbell suddenly rang._

_The boy gathered the piece of papers, putting them in an envelope and placed it in his diary._

_He went to open the door, finding a smiling Yeonjun with flowers and bread, his beautiful smile adorning his face._

Soobin opened his eyes, the pain numbing his thoughts and he felt the need to pass out again.

_Yeon-_

“-Jun…”

Another hit on his stomach, and Soobin was sure he screamed and wheezed in pain but he wasn’t sure… he crawled to the iron rail for support, and he tried to stand up.

“He’s not here, and he won’t come”- The voice of Beomgyu was heard above him- “You can try calling him, though… _do it_ ”

“Yeon-”

A slap in his face.

The elder whimpered.

Beomgyu smirked glancing at the other, the noises the elder made reached the youngster’s ears like glory, and he needed to hear more…

“You know, Yeonjun hyung one day literally punched a bastard named Si Woo. The guy had this enormous crush on me and he tried to kiss me on the school grounds when it was recess”-Beomgyu said as he kneeled.

The youngster started to run his finger in the dark brown hair of Soobin, as the elder tried to move away, but failing. He tried to defend himself but his head was spinning and the pain was too much… how did Beomgyu have so much strength?

“Yeonjun hyung, when he heard about that, he went completely crazy and punched him so many times… I am pretty sure that the boy ended up unconscious and they had to drive him to the hospital”

Beomgyu inspected the face of the male in front of him; Soobin’s left cheek was starting to form a nasty bruise, while the other had a scratch and his lower lip was bleeding. The youngster stopped caressing his hair and raised his hand, which made Soobin flinch in fear, Beomgyu grinned and stroked his cheek:

“That day, I didn’t understood the anger that he had, you know? It seemed like an act of impulse and it just didn’t made sense to me”- The youngster explained with an innocent tone- “But now, years later…”

The gentle touch stopped and the glacial eyes of Beomgyu stared at the elder:

“I finally understand the rage that _my hyung_ was feeling that day… _because I’m feeling it right now_ ”

Soobin’s eyes widened, watching how Beomgyu grabs him from the collar of his shirt, standing him up and laying him over the rails, the strong hold of the youngster preventing him from falling to the sea below.

“B- Beomgyu-!”

_Yes…?_

“S-stop! No! _please no_!”

_You deserve this…_

He let go a bit of the hold from the elder and Soobin screamed in fear, the tears falling mercilessly, whimpering uncontrollably. Beomgyu relished the sounds and the sight of the boy; the one that tried to take his hyung away from him was now suffering by his hand…

_More…_

“To whom does Yeonjun belong to?”- He asked with poison in his voice

“ _Please…_ ”

He pushed the elder from the rails, earning a cry from the latter.

“To _who_!”

“To me!”

Beomgyu turned him around, pushing him. Soobin, as he saw the angry waves hitting the cliff and the deepness of the sea, he tried to pull back, the fear being unbearable.

“Care to try again?”

Soobin closed his eyes, gasping air and cried:

“He’s mine!”

The youngster’s hand grasped the elder’s hair, pushing the latter a bit to the point that Soobin had to grasps tightly from the rails so he wouldn’t fall, the situation getting dangerous by the second.

“Don’t test me, Soobin”- He warned, his expression becoming darker by the second- “ _To who_?”

“…You, he’s yours”- He cried, his regret and pain evident in his voice

“Come again? I didn’t hear you”- Beomgyu grinned

“ _He’s yours!_ Yeonjun is yours!”- He screamed, as he felt that the grip of the youngster lose up a bit- “Please!”

He pulled him back, the elder breathing heavily and sobbing and starting to tremble.

Beomgyu grabbed him and brought him closer to his face.

“This place is where we last said goodbye”- Beomgyu started, glaring at the elder- “is where we kissed for the first time... I savored his pouty, delicious lips...”

Soobin tried to look away, but the youngster gripped his jaw firmly:

“And right here, is where he swore that I would always be the owner of his heart”- He drew closer to Soobin’s lips, pushing the elder toward the rails, his back hitting them.

“That promise is still resonating today in these walls. And this time is not me who is leaving”- He whispered- “This time, is going to be you, Choi Soobin”

Soobin’s eyes widened and screamed as something broke behind him.

**+x+**

Yeonjun held to Kai’s bike firmly as the youngster pedaled, (he had insisted to do it because of Yeonjun’s injury), as both rushed toward the pier. The elder noticed the lack of tourists and it frustrated him.

Beomgyu just knew, he knew the times where fewer people would see them… that meant less people to help Soobin if something happened to him.

He glanced to the lighthouse, they were so close and he saw the faint silhouette of people there, the fear striking again:

“Kai, I see them”

Both of them dismounted the bike immediately and rushed inside the place, only to see to his horror that Beomgyu had Soobin on the edge, ready to throw him off the cliff, the iron rails broken.

“Beomgyu, stop! _Just- stop!_ ”- Yeonjun screamed in horror, his eyes widening and the panic rising up.

Kai was at a loss of words; his hyung was badly beaten and saw that the only support that Soobin had, were the rails that didn’t managed to fall at the sides, but Beomgyu was pushing him away from them… he had to find a plan, anything…

“Let him go! Please don’t do this!”- Yeonjun urged- “Leave him out of this, just take me”

“That’s tempting, hyung”- Beomgyu said- “But I gave you that option like, a month ago. The offer is closed”

He jiggled Soobin’s grip a little, making the boy stumble back and cry of fear, his hands immediately going to grasp on Beomgyu’s. The whimpers of the dark haired boy tore Yeonjun and Kai’s soul to pieces.

“Beomgyu hyung, stop this! Please!”- The younger pleaded, starting to shed tears

Beomgyu grinned at him; grabbing Soobin’s jaw, making him look at Kai:

“See him? He’s fighting also for you… do you wonder why?”

“ _Stop, please…_ ”- Soobin whispered

“He’s got this crush on you! Isn’t that nice?”- Beomgyu glanced then to Yeonjun- “And he was so scared of you to know it… isn’t he so cute? Huening Kai loves your Soobinnie”

Kai felt his blood freeze that instant, the pain and embarrassment was unbearable. He saw Soobin’s tender eyes looking at him, Kai not looking away from him, he made promises to his hyung... the one he had silently gave his heart to...  

“Beomgyu, we just have to talk, okay. Let’s just talk”- Yeonjun proposed, fighting his tears and trying to simulate a calm tone in his voice- “You don’t need to do this”

Beomgyu stared at the elder attentively, his eyes with a maniacal glint that sent chill to both of them.

Soobin’s grip on Beomgyu’s hands tensed, they could see that the male was loosing strength by the minute. While Beomgyu, on the other hand, didn’t seem tired at all, he was more focused on the newcomers, keeping them at bay by threatening them.

“Why…”- Beomgyu whispered- “ _Why_? _”_

The chestnut haired boy closed his eyes, his grip on Soobin tightening, pushing him further to the edge which made the boy sob louder.

At the sound, Kai immediately took a step forward, to which the elder rapidly held his hand stopping him as he glanced at the younger with a panicked expression.

“Why do you care so much for him? You used to love me, hyung!”- Beomgyu screamed; shredding tears uncontrollably- “You _promised me_ , in this place, right here! I am the owner of your heart! _You belong to me!_ ”

“Beomgyu-”-The elder took a step forward, his voice maintaining a firm tone, yet his body trembled, the anxiety wanting to take control of him- “I know, I remember, I- I remember everything, but please-”

“Then say it”- The smaller boy spat, glaring at the elder- “Say that I’m your owner”

“Beo-”

“ _Say it!_ ”- The boy screamed, pushing Soobin more as he began to loose the grip on the shirt, which made Soobin cry in terror.

“You own me! Beomgyu, _you own me!_ _Please, please_!”- Yeonjun shrieked, the panic taking control of him, as he watched how Soobin’s life was threatened in front of him- “Don’t hurt him, please, d-don’t…”

The chestnut haired boy smiled, pulling Soobin back a bit, yet still holding him firmly:

“Now, tell me that you love me”- He said, grinning- “Lets leave things clear to this bastard, proclaim your love for me, who your love really truly belongs to”

Yeonjun looked away, starting to feel nauseated. He glanced at Kai, who looked really bad, he was trembling due to the fear, and he was extremely pale.

This was bad… really bad. He had to do it, for the sake of all of them.

But…

He stared at Beomgyu, his eyes shifting a bit at Soobin; who was looking at him still crying.

“I love you, Choi-”

_Soobin_

“-Beomgyu”

The latter’s smile widened, a sinister aura taking over the environment. Yeonjun breathed and continued:

“You are the owner of my heart, you’ve always have been. And I want to spend my life forever with you.”- Yeonjun’s voice cracked, as he continued to look at Soobin- “I love you so much, I really do. I am so happy to be with you, I would die for you, my bunny- _”_

“ _Bunny_?”

Yeonjun’s blood ran cold.

“B-beomie”

Beomgyu’s eyes narrowed, the rage taking over him, glancing between the elder and Soobin:

“So what you said was for him, not for me, huh?”

“No! N-no, listen to me, I’m yours”- Yeonjun said rapidly, shredding tears- “Please- _please believe me_ ”

“ _Liar!_ ”- He screamed, pushing Soobin again, the boy yelling as his foot reached the end of the cliff, dangling on the edge.

“Soobin hyung!”- Kai screamed as he moved toward them, the elder's grasp tightening, stopping him.

Beomgyu seemed to ignore him, his concentration solely on the elder, whose mind was spiraling; trying to plan someway to save Soobin, to get out of here and this whole situation… yet it was futile, the fear clouded his ideas.

“You- you never loved me, did you?”- The youngster spat- “Even before I left, you only told lies! You never cared for me”

“I do care! I care a lot for you, please Beomgyu! Just- he never did anything to you-”

"Oh but he did do something"- Beomgyu spat- "He stole from me, he took you away from me! Your kisses; your hugs and your attention"

"He's my boyfriend, Beomie"- Yeonjun cried, taking a step forward and looking at Beomgyu- "He's the one I truly love, my everything... please, I’ll stay with you, I promise... don't take him away from me, I love him, _please, don't do this to me_ "

Beomgyu went silent, staring intently at the elder, who was on the verge of a panic attack; the whole situation was getting more dangerous by the second.

The eyes of Yeonjun flickered between the two of them, yet Beomgyu could see how his gaze lingered on the dark-haired boy… he chuckled.

_So that’s how it’s going to be then…_

“Hyung”

The softness in Beomgyu’s voice made the elder stare at the young boy; Yeonjun noticed that the glance of the boy was… different. The anger, that hate, it was gone… replaced by what he could perceive as an inexplicable emotion.

An amalgamation of feelings that all led to an invincible pain.

A pain that Yeonjun, at this point, would never be able to cure…

“Hyung… _My Junnie_ ”- Beomgyu said as he held Soobin tightly- “Don’t lie to me…”

“Beomgyu I-”

“You won’t stay with me, _don’t lie_ ”- Beomgyu cried- “You promised me your heart, but at the end you chose him, he’s the one that has your heart, not me. _You lied to me_ ”

Yeonjun panicked at what he saw in Beomgyu’s eyes; a glint.

_Hate…_

_Anger…_

_Sorrow…_

_Pain…_

“Yeonjun, If I can’t have you, then… _he won’t have you either_ ”

Yeonjun’s eyes widened as he saw how Soobin and Beomgyu disappeared from the cliff. 

It all happened so fast...

The screams of Soobin and Kai's echoing the place.

The next thing he knew, is that he felt dizzy as the tears fell uncontrollably, the need to vomit and pass out becoming more prominent. He felt a pair of arms holding him.

_Kai…_

“-ung…! Yeonjun hyung!”

Something wet fell on his neck.

_He’s crying…_

“Hyung! Hyung…!”

He took various steps toward the cliff, but before he could reach he stumbled down. He could hear Kai screaming his name, and suddenly, everything went black.

_Beomgyu…_

_My Soobin…_

_My bunny..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter! @cutesymochi  
> Curious cat too! @cutesymochi


	7. "But innocence is gone, and what was right is wrong"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is here!  
> So... how's everyone with last chapter? things now are so complicated, right?  
> Author-nim (me) had various mental breakdowns with how the story would go with this chapter and the epilogue, but now its resolved! So expect the epilogue of this story soon!  
> I actually had to write this in two places: at work and at home, this week is a bit hectic, but the inspiration struck many times and I wrote half of this story at various places in my phone notes. This story, as hard and complicated as it is to write because of the turmoil of emotion that causes me, has become one of my favorites and I just couldn't help it to pause my project and use my free time at work, or my sleep time to write.  
> Thank you so much for the comments, I love to read and answer every single one of them, so keep them coming!  
> So, without further ado, enjoy this chapter!  
> PS: Grab tissues, bc I cried a lot while writing this and editing it too.

**_“Junnie! Stop!”_ **

**_Yeonjun giggled hard, still tickling Soobin’s tummy and making the dark-haired boy wheeze and laugh uncontrollably, his eyes closed forming the crescent moons._ **

**_“Junnie! Okay, o-okay! I- I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”_ **

**_“You left me waiting at the door for a long time, I was sad… my bunny made me sad”_ **

**_Soobin looked at the eldest, smiling and snickering:_ **

**_“I’m sorry, bunny is sorry”_ **

**_Yeonjun pouted, crossing his arms and legs, trying really hard not to smile._ **

**_“Bunnie prefers to write on his diary than being with me”_ **

**_“That’s not true”- He exclaimed, cleaning the tears that were still on his cheeks._ **

**_“It’s true”_ **

**_“It’s not!”- He playfully hit the elder, who finally busted out laughing._ **

**_Yeonjun knocked him down, pining him on the bed and looking at his eyes. Soobin laughed, the smaller man felt butterflies in his stomach and so much adoration for him… his boyfriend, his bunny._ **

**_“I love you, Binnie”- He whispered, drawing his face closer to Soobin, their lips almost touching- “I love you so much… so, so much”_ **

**_“Junnie…”_ **

**_Their lips connected, the world stopped… and everything felt in order, so right and never wrong. They were together as it should be, and Soobin smiled deepening the kiss… but Yeonjun suddenly stopped and crossed his arms again, pouting._ **

**_“Really?”- Soobin exclaimed, sitting up in front of him- “Are you still mad?”_ **

**_“I never leave you waiting 9 minutes on my doorstep, in the cold”- He said, with a faked stern expression- “I almost died, because my bunny wasn’t coming, and I could have caught a cold-”_ **

**_“I’m sorry!”_ **

**_“I guess Sean is my one and only love now, because my boyfriend has changed me for his notebook-”_ **

**_“Stop! You’re ridiculous”- The youngster laughed as he attacked him._ **

**_“Sean! Rescue me!”- Yeonjun cried as both ended up lying down on the bed, laughing hysterically._ **

**_After a moment, when both were finally calm, both boys continued to look up at the roof. Hearing the sound of the rain outside, it was relaxing, calm, and perfect…_ **

**_“Will you tell me one day?”- Yeonjun timidly asked_ **

**_“Hmm?”_ **

**_“What you write in there?”_ **

**_“Yes, I will. It’s not a secret”- Soobin said, looking at the sky- “I write poems, songs… about me, and you… About us. What goes in my mind, it’s all there. I write letters sometimes too and keep them there”_ **

**_Soobin stands up, going to his desk, Yeonjun’s gaze following him._ **

**_“One day I’ll let you read it, on a special day”- Soobin said smiling- “While eating bread!”_ **

**_The youngster touched the notebook, the white envelope standing out, looking at the bright letters scribbling at the center:_ **

**_YEONJUNNIE._ **

**+x+**

Yeonjun opened his eyes. A fierce pain in his head hit him immediately making him whimper in pain.

“Look at me, can you stand up?”

Yeonjun looked up and saw a paramedic looking at him worried. He looked around and saw surprised that he was inside an ambulance, why was he there? He felt confused…

Yet he heard the sea, and he instantly remembered…

_Beomgyu…_

_Soobin…_

_They-_

Yeonjun stood up immediately, his head throbbing him and the pain grew even more, yet he somehow managed to ignore it, the panic was fueling him with energy.

He could hear the paramedic telling him something, but he started to walk back toward the lighthouse to the cliff… but a grip on his arm stopped him.

“Son, you can’t go there its dangerous”

“Soobin… my Soobin, where is he? Beomgyu?”- He asked, looking at the man imploringly- “Please… where is my Binnie…? Beomie…Where is Beomie?”

The paramedic stared at him, his face falling… sadness printed in his eyes as he looked behind the boy.

Yeonjun followed his gaze and saw ambulances and policemen, yet what caught his attention were the two bodies on the stretchers, one covered with a white sheet and the other a bunch of paramedics were surrounding it.

Yeonjun noticed dark hair on the stretcher and dashed toward it, the dread and desperation getting better of him. He started scream Soobin’s name as he grew closer, the paramedics tried to stop him, yet he succeeded to get next to him.

Soobin had his eyes closed, he was completely pale and wet, he was injured and bloodstains were in his forehead… he had hit in his head. The realization made Yeonjun feel a chill run up his spine, the scratches and the bruises were no help either, they were still there… and they didn’t look really good.

“Soobin, Soobinnie…”-He called silently, grabbing his hand which felt so cold…- “Binnie!”

“We need to leave now”- A paramedic announced to him, Yeonjun nodded and climbed up the ambulance

“Hyung!”

Yeonjun looked back, seeing Kai running toward him, he noticed that he was wearing a towel, his eyes completely red… and his clothes were also wet.

“Kai…”

“I’m coming with you, please…”

“No-“

“ _Please…_ I- just-! Let’s go!”

Kai pushed him inside and climbed up too, closing the doors and sat next to Yeonjun, who stared at him shocked. Kai had a determined expression that mixed with worry; the tears falling from his eyes. Just like Yeonjun; Kai was getting overpowered little by little by the anxiety.

“Soobin hyung…”- He muttered, pain printed in his voice.

Yeonjun looked at the boy lying on the stretcher, the paramedics monitoring his heart rate, he could see how concerned they were and that unsettled him. He saw Kai leaning back, looking at Yeonjun with genuine sadness.

“Hyung, Beomgyu… he…”- Kai whispered, tears prickling his eyes again with tears- “He’s-“

“I know, Kai-ssi”- Yeonjun whispered, pulling him to a hug and fighting not to break into desperation in front of him- “I- I know.”

Kai remained silent, staring at Soobin attentively, watching how the doctors did their work on him; he let out sobs from time to time, not separating himself from Yeonjun’s embrace.

“Kai”

The youngster looked at him.

“Why are your clothes wet?”

The youngster was about to answer but:

“- _nie_ ”

Multiple heads snapped at once and glanced at the boy in the stretcher.

Soobin had his eyes wide open and bloodshot due to the water, he was breathing with difficulty, urgently.

Kai erupted crying again and this time Yeonjun joined him, grabbing his hand and kissing it:

“Bunny, I’m here, I’m here Soobinnie”

“-nie… Yeonjun-”- Soobin grimaced, feeling pain every time he spoke.

“Don’t speak, baby… just keep your eyes open, look at me”- The elder instructed tenderly- “You’re going to be fine, I promise you”

Soobin’s eyes teared up and grabbed his hand, pulling him weakly. The elder drew closer to him, and Soobin’s lips kissing Yeonjun’s.

What Yeonjun felt then… it tore him to pieces; it was a sad, desperate kiss, full of love and an honest one.

It was one of those kisses that were given to leave a message:

_Junnie…_

_I’ll always be your bunny,_

_I always were_

_And I always will_

_Goodbye._

“ _I’m sorry_ ”- He heard Soobin whisper faintly- “ _I love you”_

And he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, panic ensued in the ambulance, alarms from the devises began to sound and the paramedics acted fast, while Yeonjun just… watched, processing everything that was going on, until Kai’s heartrending scream brought him back.

“Soobin hyung! Soobinnie hyung please!”

Yeonjun snapped back, grabbing him as the youngster tried to stand up. He heard him crying his heart out, watching the flat line on Soobin’s heart monitor.

**+x+**

A month later 

Yeonjun walked with determination holding a bouquet of red roses in his hand, his serious expression giving him an intimidating look. He turned left, and then right… according to Kai, it should be on the center… he found it.

Choi Beomgyu’s tombstone.

Yeonjun stood there, his words escaping his mouth.

On his way here, he had thought about what to say, or what to do… but now, standing there… in the place where a friend, a crush, the person who also took the life of the man he loved was buried… It was harder than it looked.

“Beomgyu… why? Why did you do it?”- He muttered, starting to cry- “You didn’t have to do all of that. You-”

The words drowned again and Yeonjun sobbed, his knees giving up and fell to the ground, in front of the tombstone.

“I did loved you, you know?”- Yeonjun confessed- “But time went by, and you didn’t returned, not even a letter, a call… I didn’t knew how were you doing, Beomgyu… So I thought you had found someone better than me, which it would have been fine, I wouldn’t have minded at all”

He sighed loudly, as more tears came:

“So I decided to forget you, and then I met Soobin”- He smiled sadly- “He smiled at me, and I decided to get to know him, and I just knew… he loved me and I loved him, but then… you came back”

He covered his face with his hands as he cried uncontrollably:

“You came back and I- I just fucked everything up, I couldn’t control this, and I couldn’t- I- why did you do this to me, Beomgyu?”- He cried loudly, not caring for the few people passing by- “I- I can’t forgive you, I’ll never will, you ruined my life and took a piece of my heart with you… you got what you wanted, you took my love-”

“What do you even know about love?”

Yeonjun turned around, standing up in shock. In front of him stood Kang Taehyun, carrying flowers too, yet these were of Beomgyu’s favorite color and all beautiful and pleasing to see.

“Tae-”

“Choi Yeonjun, you ruined my life”- The youngster spat, pure hatred in his eyes and voice- “You took the only person in this world who I’ve ever treasured and made me feel loved”

“Taehyun-”

“Shut up!”- He screamed, grasping firmly the flowers and tearing up of rage- “That day I waited for him at school, then at the café we used to go… I waited for him, all day! He never came back… and I couldn’t find a way to talk to him because the asshole of Huening Kai broke my phone! So I just waited, and waited until it was nighttime”

Yeonjun listened to the youngster; the heartbroken tone in his voice was combined with something more eerie that the elder couldn’t figure out.

“At school, I waited for him at the entrance, and I hoped- I really did- that he came with his beautiful smile and greet me… but he didn’t. Then I- I thought he was at the classroom, and there’s when I knew… they gave us the news, an accident they said… he fell in an accident at the lighthouse- I promised that I would protect him and I failed….”

Yeonjun looked at the smaller boy as he pinpointed the deep sadness in his tone… Taehyun closed his eyes:

“I loved him, I loved Choi Beomgyu with all my soul”- He confessed, sobbing- “I was willing to do anything for him, for a kiss… just one… And I blindly hoped everyday that he realized that I was the one for him, and he would just love me! _But no_ …”

He glared back at Yeonjun, the elder’s eyes widening at the deep hatred that the youngster’s gaze sent- “He only had eyes for you, a good for nothing, an asshole who just _played with him, with his feelings_ -!“

“You’re wrong, Taehyun! I didn’t-”

“Don’t _lie_ to me, Yeonjun _, I saw you!_ Every single kiss; in that classroom, at the hallway- I saw you and I know everything!”- He said with venom in his voice tone- “You’re a liar, you didn’t deserved him and his attentions. Those kisses should have been for me, not for you _-_! _”_

Yeonjun walked toward him, grabbing him tightly by his shoulders:

“Listen to me, he manipulated you, Taehyun…”- He said-“Beomgyu sweet talked you, that’s what he always did, he-”

“No… you’re wrong”- The youngster muttered, pushing the elder away, staring at him confidently- “He didn’t have to, because the moment he spoke to me, I was his’. And I always will be his Tae”

Yeonjun went silent, the words of the boy resonating in his mind.

“I do know about love, Tae, I really did… I knew its mysteries, its enchantments, and the sweet taste of heaven in my hands “- He said with pain in his voice looking back at the tombstone – “I also lost the love of my life, Taehyun. Choi Beomgyu took him away from me in the blink of an eye”

“If it wasn’t for you, he still would be here with me, you killed him, just like you also basically killed your so called ‘Binnie’”

“Stop it-”

“If you just had done what he said… or just stepped out of _my_ way… You- I’ll never forgive you for this”- He kneeled to grab Yeonjun’s roses from the ground, throwing them at him, his eyes with a dangerous glint- “You are a murderer, and one way or another, you will pay for this”

**+x+**

_4/April/XXXX_

_Dear Junnie:_

_This is the first letter I write to you, or at least the first one that I’ve dared to do so at least… I hope I don’t disappoint._

_One day you’ll read this, and I hope that that day comes soon! I bet I’m probably covering my face with my hands and my face is red like a tomato right now… so embarrassing!_

_The purpose of this letter is to tell you, with my words, what I feel for you, I feel like I can convey better my feelings this way than talking, so here I go, and please read this carefully:_

_Choi Yeonjun: I, Choi Soobin, love you so much._

_I love you to the moon, to the end of the universe, and even further than that._

_I love you yesterday, tomorrow and the next day in advance._

_I love you recklessly, or with caution, but freely like the stars._

_I love you in life, in unconsciousness, in sleep in my dreams._

_And I’ll love you in death, because there too, I will think about you till the end._

_Gosh it’s cheesy, but know this: I meant it._

_I love you Junnie, I really do. From the moment I saw you enter that classroom, I loved you so much…_

_And I’m so happy that you talked to me that day! You made my heart fluster and beat like crazy! From that moment, I knew you were the one for me, and I was right! I’ve been so happy with you, I just know we both will build happy memories from now on, I’m sure of it and I promise you that._

_Forever your bunny:_

_Choi Soobin._

_PS: Junnie, when you choose bread: pick the ones that are at the top, not at the bottom please, those are cold. Your bunny likes his bread hot, really hot… like the boyfriend that brings them._

Yeonjun folded the letter and dropped on his knees, crying his heart out.

The boy couldn’t contain himself anymore; he had bottled up everything for a month now, and yes he had cried on his room but it was not the same…

Right now, Soobin could hear him, and this was right… his Soobin was there.

“Binnie… _binnie… my binnie…”_ \- He wailed

**_“Can you please stop pocking my cheeks?”_ **

**_“Noooo… those are my bunny cheeks! They deserved to be pocked!”_ **

**_“By you?”_ **

**_“Yes, I’m the honorary pocker of Soobin’s cheeks”_ **

**_“Such a child… so bothersome”_ **

**_“Yet you’re smiling!”_ **

**_“I know, I can’t be mad at you… I never can”_ **

Yeonjun stopped crying, now being a mess of whimpers and tremors.

He rested his back on the tombstone, folding the letter back, and keeping it on the envelope that had his name on it.

“I love you Binnie, I adored you blindly, yet secure”- He looked back at the tombstone- “You were my belief, my whole life and my reason to be here… to fight and to keep moving forward”

He looked up at the sky, trying not to let the tears fall.

**_“Just cry, Yeonjun”_ **

**_“No”_ **

**_“It’s a sad movie, if you feel sad just cry”_ **

**_“No”_ **

**_“Do it, and I’ll hug you”_ **

**_“…”_ **

**_“…Come here”_ **

It was hopeless anyway, so he let himself cry… cry… and cry….

A tear… another tear… and another… and another…

“Binnie, I don’t know what to do, _I don’t know what to do… i- I really don’t”_ \- He wept- “Come back, please… _I miss you… I really miss you_ ”

_I don’t know what to do_

_I miss you_

_I don’t know what to do_

_I miss you_

_I don’t know what to do_

_I miss you_

_Soobin…_

Suddenly he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, interrupting his thoughts and his tremors.

He looked up, seeing a familiar face that brought him immediate peace:

“Kai”

The youngster engulfed him in his arms, also letting himself break into tears, both of them mourning the loss of a loved one. Time slowed down for them, cried for hours, reminiscing hurtful things and supporting each other until it was time to leave.

Both promised to see each other often, and they did, their friendship deepening in time…

_Time…_

**_“We have all the time in the world, Junnie”_ **

**_“No, let’s marry now”_ **

**_“It’s a fake marriage sta-”_ **

**_“Will you marry me, Choi Soobin?”_ **

**_“Yes, I will”_ **

He buried his face on his pillow, crying silently like always, until the darkness engulfed him.


	8. EPILOGUE: "I'm bleeding out for you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So this is it, this is the end...  
> Many of you were left devastated with the last chapter... I'm so sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.... im still sad.  
> This story has been such a rollercoaster, isn't it?  
> So much happened to me while I wrote it, and looking back its been an amazing experience. I've grew attached to the characters, even thought some of them made me suffer XD *coughs* BEOMGYU *coughs*  
> I want to thank everyone who followed this, and had patience with the updates, commented theories (I loved reading them! most of you read my mind ahahahha) and endured this angst, believe me, as I wrote the chapters i also cried ahahahahha  
> I also want to thank my best friend Selda, who had the idea of this au! Without her, Hypnotic wouldn't exist! So, thank you bbyyyyy, I love you!  
> And don't be shy to come and talk to me on twitter: @cutesymochi  
> So, without further ado, let's go one last time!

The dark room had an eerie vibe, a few sunlight entered from the curtains; it exposed an unmade bed and its owner sitting in the corner.

He was looking at something in his hand, a picture; in there, a young man with chestnut hair was sitting down in a bench wearing a school uniform, he was surrounded by various flowers, and he stared at the camera tenderly with a beautiful smile.

**_“Hyung, can I grab your camera for a sec?”_ **

**_“Tae, what are you going to do?”_ **

**_“I just need to snap a picture of you, you’re … you … you look beautiful, hyung”_ **

Taehyun let out a sob and he let himself laid down on his pillow, crying in despair, the picture still in his hand as he caressed the image with tenderness.

**_“I don’t understand why you care so much for him, hyung”_ **

**_“We’ve talked about this”- Beomgyu rolled his eyes, as he walked out of the classroom, Taehyun trailing behind him._ **

**_“You deserve someone better, he’s clearly hurting you, I can see it in your eyes”_ **

**_“There’s no one for me but him-”_ **

**_“You’re wrong, hyung”- He stood in front of him, cutting Beomgyu’s path._ **

**_“Then tell me, Tae”- He took a step closer to him, staring deep in the other’s eyes- “Then, are you the one for me?”_ **

**_“Yes”- Taehyun answered immediately, his voice trembling due to the closeness of the other boy._ **

**_“Really?”- The elder said smiling, caressing the other’s cheek softly, feeling how the boy was melting in his touch._ **

**_“I am, because I love you, Beomgyu hyung”- Taehyun whispered confidently, his cheeks blushing deep red as he looked at the elder in his eyes- “And I always will”_ **

**_The confidence in Taehyun’s voice snapped Beomgyu back, faltered._ **

**_“Tae-”_ **

**_“Kiss me, hyung”_ **

**_“No, Tae-”- Beomgyu took a step back, his eyes filled with tears. Taehyun noticed that in his face was nothing but regret- “I’m sorry… I- I can’t do this… not to you, I’m sorry”_ **

**_“Hyung-!”_ **

**_Beomgyu started to walk away but the boy grabbed his arm tenderly, an urgent expression masked with firmness:_ **

**_“I’ll give you my heart”- Taehyun said- “I know it’s not the one you want, but it holds my feelings for you, and my eternal loyalty, please know that they’re sincere, so… don’t leave me”_ **

**_The elder looked at the smaller boy, showing him a smile, and hugged him, still crying:_ **

**_“I won’t”_ **

The picture was left carefully on the bed, the owner’s eyes holding tears and a mysterious glint.

He stood up, walking to his desk, as he opened a drawer and drew a smile.

**+x+**

Pain resided in his heart for a long time, yet Yeonjun walked confidently, returning to the place where everything started and ended at the same time.

He smiled tenderly as he read a notebook, _his diary,_ hearing as the waves crashed in the walls of the cliff.

The memories always came back, erasing his grin in a heartbeat, yet he had worked on it, on replacing them with happy ones:

He came with Kai very often and talked, even laughed, for hours, and then again with his family, then with friends, and now… it was time to come alone…

Well, he would be alone until Kai joined him later when he finished his extra classes.

Yeonjun sat down and listened carefully, watching the cliff.

A round of waves hit:

**_Beomgyu had Soobin on his grip_ **

And again:

**_“I fell on the market with a bag of chips in my hand and this guy- stop laughing hyung!”_ **

And again:

**_“_ ** **_You promised me your heart, but at the end you chose him”_ **

And again

**_Mom and dad got soaked with beer…_ **

And again

**_Soobin’s terrified eyes…_ **

And again:

**_Yeosang fishing a crab and laughing_ **

And again:

**_“If I can’t have you, then…_ ** **_he won’t have you either_ ** **_”_ **

Yeonjun’s breath quickened; he rested his head on the back of the seat and closed his eyes as he tried to calm down.

He had to try again though; he must be able to get over this… he had been working so hard!

He groaned and covered his face with his hands.

_Come on Yeonjun, come on…_

He stood up, looking at the cliff again.

The police had rebuilt the iron rails and made them stronger than they were. And it just didn’t help Yeonjun to forget what happened, because it just looked so different, but he was glad that they had done that… people would be safe now.

Steps were heard behind him entering the lighthouse and Yeonjun smiled, turning around:

“Kai, I hope you-”

But a terrible pain on his side interrupted him on what he was saying.

In front of him, he saw Kang Taehyun holding a small bloodstained pocketknife, staring at him with a venomous stare.

Yeonjun let out a sob and stumbled on the floor, the pain becoming intolerable by the second but he was unable to scream in pain as the shock and fear invaded him.

The boy kneeled in front of him and reached for Yeonjun’s pocket, throwing his phone on the floor, far away from the elder. Then Taehyun grabbed a fist from Yeonjun’s hair, earning a pained sob from him.

“So symbolic isn’t it?”- The youngster said, a silent yet dangerous hatred in his eyes- “Me, killing you in the same place where you killed him”

“T- Tae...”

“It’s time for me to avenge for what you did to him”

Yeonjun’s teary eyes widened, and Taehyun knocked his head on the side of the seats, the darkness consuming him and followed by a terrible and agonizing pain on his chest.

**+x+**

**_“Junnie, you’ll never love anyone else but me, right?”_ **

**_“Aish, you don’t trust me?”_ **

**_“I do, hyung... but-”_ **

**_“Then just trust me, Bamkyuu”_ **

**_“I always do and I always will”_ **

**_“How’s this: I promise to you, that you will always be the owner of my heart”_ **

**_“Then you are the owner of my heart. There’s no one for me other than you, I love you, Choi Yeonjun”_ **

**_“And I love you, Choi Beomgyu”_ **

**+x+**

When Yeonjun opened his eyes again, Taehyun was gone.

He was lying down on the floor and he couldn’t feel anything, he saw red on the floor… he closed his eyes and felt tears streaming down his cheeks.

_It hurts…_

He didn’t even tried to move, not even tried to reach his phone… it was all so painful…

It hurts…

_Kai…_

_help me…_

_“Junnie”_

He looked by his side and smiled, as he cried even more; it’s been some time since he saw that face with that smile, and heard that voice… it still was like a melodious tone that calmed his mind and took the pain away…

It had been so long, and everything now was so calm, just like the time they first saw each other: his voice was still a song that took his sadness and worry away.

It was so innocent…

So pure…

So tender…

And so hypnotic.

****+x+** THE END **+x+****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this is the last chapter, this doesn't mean its a goodbye for good, let's meet everyone in the next story, ok?   
> Bye bye!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is initially not planned to be a chaptered fic, but i'll give the choice to you! Let me know in the comments, but for now, enjoy!


End file.
